Shot in the Dark
by Ame Black
Summary: Bethany Remington is a sweet bubbly girl with a renowned family. The final school year starts off horribly... The Dark Lord destroys her family. School proves to be an emotional rollercoaster, especially when you deal with Marauders! SiriusOC semi-AU
1. 1  New Kind of Sorrow

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I did, Sirius would be alive still!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New Kind of Sorrow<p>

_The world I knew has become a scary place. Everything has changed over night. My family… gone. The Dark Lord is rising. He declared war; and my parents… my brothers were one of the first victims. I can't seem to find it in me to stop the tears. Lily is worried sick about me I know, but I don't think I'm ready to let her in yet. _

_School will be starting again in a few days and I still have to get my supplies. How can I go to school now. I feel so… guilty. I should have been there. I know things happen for a reason, but the feeling wont go away. Me and Lily had planned this camping trip since Christmas. Now it doesn't feel like it was worth all the effort it took to convince my parents in letting me go._

_Did I even give them a proper good-bye? Me and my brothers fought so much, did I leave on a bad note with them? I never should have called Damian an ugly slug, he was the best big brother any one could ask for. And I never should of told Adam that I hated him. I should have had more patience. He was only eleven. He had such a short life. He didn't even know how to protect himself._

_I have to go to the Ministry tomorrow. I don't know what to say. I'm going to hate all the petty looks that will be sent my way by my parents co-workers. Do they hate me for not being with them, that I'm alive and they aren't? What do I say to them when they tell me how sorry they are? _

Bethany didn't get sleep that night, just like the three nights before. She was alone in her thoughts as she cried. She vaguely remembered Lily's dad carrying her from their camper into their house, leaving early from their camping trip due to the devastating letter. Even Petunia kept her snooty comments to herself.

She didn't bother to look at all the letters that came in shortly after her family's death. She didn't want to feel any more sorry for herself knowing that everyone she knew from school and her parents and brothers friends were feeling sorry for her.

By three o'clock am, she couldn't take it anymore. Getting out of bed, not caring how she looked- or even smelled at this point, Bethany left the spare room. Taking a deep breath she knocked on Lily's door. She could hear a light shuffling and a few seconds later the door opened.

It took Lily half a second to pull her best friend into a tight hug. Bethany cried harder some how still managing to have tears left.

"L-lily, can I stay with you for the rest of the night? I don't want to be alone." Bethany sobbed.

"Of course." Lily took her best friends hand and pulled her into her room. She hated herself the last four days. She knew Bethany would come to her when she was ready, but she had a hard time standing aside and watching helplessly on the sideline as her friend suffered.

Lily pulled the covers over Bethany once she climbed in next to her. Bethany lay in her arms as she lightly ran her fingers through her hair, knowing that it calmed Bethany. She didn't know what to say. She had no clue what her friend was going through. She wanted to be supportive but couldn't help feeling sorry for her friend. She knew Bethany hated that, and would be dealing with that from everyone else.

"Did you want me to come with you tomorrow to the Ministry?" Lily asked after a long silence. She knew Bethany hadn't fallen asleep.

"Yes, I would really appreciate that." She was silent for a while. "We can get our school things after that." Bethany knew Lily was looking forward to going to Diagon Alley. They had promised Alice and Kelly before camping that they would go together. She honestly wasn't feeling up for it, but knew she needed to get out for a while.

"No don't worry about it. Mum said she would have no problems getting our things." Lily reassured. She didn't want Bethany to get over stressed. It took four days for her friend to talk to her. It'd be obvious what the stress of a busy market place would do.

"I think it would be good for me to get out." Bethany commented. "I don't want to have to go back to school not prepared how to deal with people. I'm sure this will be good for me. We could even stay at the Leaky Cauldron till school starts." It sounded almost believable.

"Are you sure Beth? This is a really big step in a very short time. I have no problem staying here with you. Alice and Kelly will understand." Lily looked into Bethany's mismatched eyes looking for any hint of a breakdown.

"I know they would, but really I'll be fine." Bethany knew that was a lie and she knew Lily did as well.

"If that's what you really want Bethany, but know that we can leave and come back here if you feel that it's too much." Beth nodded. "Let's try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day and we both know you need it." Lily gave a small smile in hopes to cheer up her friend.

Bethany said thanks before closing her eyes. She gave a small sigh at the feeling of Lily's fingers running through her chestnut coloured hair. This she knew. This was familiar. Lily had adopted the habit not far into their first year of school together. It always helped Bethany through difficult times. She really couldn't ask for a better best friend. She was always there when she needed her, and Bethany would do anything for her.

* * *

><p>Morning came all too quickly for Bethany. She was grateful that she had managed to get some sleep. Lily was right; it was going to be a big day.<p>

Lily didn't hold back in telling her friend she needed a shower. Bethany blushed lightly, agreeing. Lily helped her pick out some clothes, pushing her friend towards the bathroom.

"I'll get you a plate ready downstairs, and send a letter to Alice that we will see them this afternoon at Madam Nally's at the Seams." Lily knew this was all the girl's favorite clothing store.

"Alright. I'll be down in a bit then."

Bethany closed the bathroom door and quickly locked it. She took a deep breath before looking herself over in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. Her mismatch eyes were bloodshot and puffy from her non-stop crying. Her lips weren't drawn in her natural smile that had always been present. Her hair had lost its shine and the curls lay flat, falling almost to her waist looking very grungy. A shower was well needed along with makeup.

Bethany started the shower cold, hoping the shock to her body would wake her up and help her set her mind in order. She washed her hair twice just for good measure and didn't hold back on the body wash. The smell of Egyptian Jasmine filled the bathroom calming her nerves. She realized then that she had to accept reality and it wasn't going to be an easy task.

Lily had picked out a white sundress with little pink, yellow and purple flower print with a pink and grey striped cardigan and some thin-strap silver gladiator sandals. She was sure that Lily looked forward to this every weekend at school, when she could pick out what she could wear. She knew Lily was trying to keep it cheerful. She always said the way you dress reflects on the way you feel. If it was up to Bethany she would be wearing black, and a lot of it. It would of looked horrid because she really couldn't pull off the Goth look. Black jeans were one thing or a bit on her shirt. Too much and she literally drowned in it; drained of all colour.

After getting dressed she used her wand to dry her hair. She ran her fingers through it letting it fall perfectly over her shoulders. She was glad to see she had her normal volume back and her big wavy curls.

"Good morning dear, I'm so glad to see you up and about." Lily's mom said the moment she came down the stairs. She was quick to pull Beth into a motherly hug. Both almost broke into tears at the prolonged embrace. Mrs. Evans always thought of Bethany like a daughter. Quickly drawn into her cheerful, carefree, positive nature, it hurt her greatly to see Bethany go through such a tragedy.

"Thanks Mrs. Evans. I'm sorry if I've burdened you." Bethany hugged her a little tighter wishing greatly that it was her own mum.

"Don't fret about it love, you are no burden to us, and you are welcome to live here as long as you need too." Mrs. Evans pulled Beth to arms length looking over the girls face. "You are a very strong girl Bethany, you will get though this. It wont be easy and it doesn't happen overnight, but things will get better dear. Just take it one day at a time."

"Thank you for everything, Mrs. Evans." Bethany managed to arrange her face into what she hoped was a smile. It must of worked cause Lily's mom smiled back.

"Come breakfast is ready and you really should eat something. Lily tells me you're braving the usual trip to Diagon Alley. I'm so proud of you. Though I do worry you're over-exerting yourself. Going to the Ministry is going to be hard enough."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Lily said she will come with me." Bethany said walking into the kitchen and taking a seat next to Lily in the breakfast nook. Bethany always found it amazing coming to the Evans over summer. She loved the simplicity of the Muggles-way of doing things.

Lily's dad put a plate in front of her. "Eat up, kiddo."

Bethany loved that about Lily's dad. He was a man a few words and didn't pry or press matters. He kept things short and simple and with as little emotions as possible. He was surrounded by only girls and knew they cried easily and he just didn't like dealing with them if he didn't have too.

Petunia didn't say anything, keeping her eyes on her plate. She ate a tad bit fast. Lily and Bethany knew she wanted to get away as fast as she could. Since Lily discovered her talent with magic, Petunia became cold. She thought her sister was a freak because she was a witch. It broke Lily's heart. Bethany figured it was jealousy.

"Mum, Dad, I'm going over to my boyfriends' now." Petunia put her dishes in the sink. "Be back after supper."

"Okay dear. Have fun." And with that she was out the door.

"Good bye to you too." Lily said sadly. Bethany grabbed Lily's hand giving it a light squeeze.

"She'll come around." Bethany said positively but both girls knew that would never be the case. But Lily always hoped.

* * *

><p><em>Ame: Thanks for reading! This is my first story on ! Okay, to explain, this is sort of Alternate Universe during the Marauder's Era, but more modern-day. Some things will be the same. Some things will be different! If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. For those who do like it; awesome. Fave, review, bookmark, whatever.<em>


	2. 2 Ministry and Lunch

_Disclaimer: Sirius, I'm sorry... I don't own you... Or the series for that matter._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Ministry and Lunch<p>

Bethany has never talked to so many people in her life. People she was sure her parents didn't even know came up to her offering their condolences. Lily never left her side as they waited for one of her dad's co-works.

Going into a darkly lit office Bethany and Lily sat in a chair. Everything went by in a blur. Remington Place was left to her along with the lakeside cottage and Damian's apartment. She was handed three Gringgot keys to bank vaults that were now hers. The Remington inheritance, plus her parents privet vault and Damian's. She was thrust into adulthood and she wasn't even 17 yet.

Her house elf Ellie came, hugging Bethany's leg. She had been setting up the lake cottage when 'He who must not be named' came for her parents. When she got back in the morning the Ministry investigation department was there. Ellie didn't leave her master's closet for two days. When she heard Bethany was ok and safe she was ecstatic.

"Was there anything you needed, Lady Bethany?" Ellie asked in her small squeaky voice.

"If you could get all my things to the lakeside cottage it would be nice. I think I'll be staying there for a while before going back to Remington Place."

"Good idea. Remington Place; mess it is. Ellie don't want you to see. Not good, it is." Ellie said rubbing Bethany's hand. "Ellie will make lake new home for pretty master. New home good."

"Thank you Ellie." Bethany gave a smile to the little elf before she apparated home.

"Do you think that is a good idea Beth, living by yourself?" Lily said concerned. "We are more then happy to have you stay with us."

"Lily I'll be okay. I had planned on moving out once school had ended anyways. As far as holidays goes I can have a Christmas dinner; you and your family are more then welcome."

"I know, but… just don't over-do everything, you don't need to go through this alone. I know I don't understand what your going through, but my mum does so please if you feel like you can't handle it stay with us. We will always be there for you, no matter what."

"Thanks Lily." Bethany hugged Lily tightly. "I don't know what I did to deserve such a good friend like you."

"Come lets get you to Gringgot's." Lily smiled. They dropped their things at the Leaky Cauldron and headed to Diagon Alley.

The streets were buzzing with last minute shopping. There was only two more days till school. Lily took the list out of her satchel, going over the things they will need. Gringgot was a horrible experience like always. The goblins were never friendly and always seemed over suspicious. Lily was sure the goblin looked at the will of her parents over at least three times as well as the letter from the Ministry.

Bethany and Lily decided to stop for lunch before heading towards Madam Nally's to wait for Alice and Kelly.

"Have you heard if Remus made Headboy this year?" Bethany asked she figured it be best to get her mind off her family and ignore all the staring.

"No I haven't actually. I haven't even heard from James which is really weird. Usually he sends like a thousand letters over the summer among other things." Bethany was the only one who knew Lily's true feeling towards James Potter. The boy who has been chasing after her since the second year. Lily pretended that she hated him because she didn't like the fact that he was so obnoxious and big headed. Hexing anyone and everyone just cause he could, and always making fun of her former good friend Servures Snape.

"That is weird. Do you think he gave up?"

"I hope not, If he would ask me instead of demand me to go out with him and didn't try to embarrass me I would say yes." Lily said sadly. She was really hoping that that wasn't the case. She didn't think she could stand him being with another girl.

There food came shortly after. They engaged in there usual talk about cloths and shoes. Bethany was glad the pain lessened when she was with her friend. She was sure Lily was the only reason why she has made it so far today and didn't break down and cry.

"Lily, Bethany is that you?" A raspy voice asked that they knew all to well.

Both girls turned to be met with the honey coloured eyes of their friend Remus Lupin. Remus pulled Bethany into a hug first.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your family Beth." He whispered in her ear. "If there is anything I can do, just ask." He pulled away giving a smile before giving Lily a hug.

"Thanks Remus." Beth smiled. "Do you care to join us?" She pointed to one of the empty seats beside her.

"I'm waiting for James and Sirius actually. They should be here any minute." Remus gave an apologetic smile. He would love to but he was a tad afraid of James and Lily sitting at the same table wasn't some thing he wanted to test. James knew about the Remington's from his father, but Remus didn't know how he would act. He didn't always use his head in these situations. Plus Sirius didn't like to sit with people outside their closely nit group.

"That's alright, they can sit with us too right Beth?" Lily said surprising both Remus and Bethany. "So Remus I never heard if you made head boy or not?" Lily asked changing the subject.

"No I didn't actually." Remus said a smirk slowly spreading across his face.

"What I was sure you would have. Do you know who did?"

"Yeah, Me." A voice said from behind Lily causing her to freeze. Bethany almost laughed out loud as she watched the scene unfold.

Lily turned in her seat, her bright green eyes meeting those of the messy haired boy. "You… you were made Headboy?" Lily was floored. Her eyes were wide with shock at the concept.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" James crossed his arms. Bethany had to admit that Potter had changed a lot over the summer. His boyish features had suddenly become more that of a man. His hair looked more well kept despite the just got out of bed look. He also grew, hitting over the six feet mark.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily snapped causing James to step back into his friend Sirius. "In fact, why did you not send me a single letter this summer. You had me worried sick."

"Oh did I now?" James slid into the empty space beside Lily, smoothly draping his arm over her shoulder. "And here I thought you didn't care."

"Whip that smirk off your face James. It's not like that at all." Lily cried as her checks tinted pink. She didn't shrug her shoulders to remove his arm, to Bethany's observation.

"Since when did you start calling me James?" James arched an eyebrow as Lily's face contracted into one of horror.

"I… I…"Lily thought quickly on the spot. "I did no such thing."

"Really, but I heard you. Did you hear the same thing Padfoot?" James looked to his friend who took a seat between him and Remus, across from Beth.

"I believe I did too. Your slipping Evans." Sirius said with a smirk.

Lily blushed deeply then turned to her friend. She instantly forgot about James and became worried. Bethany was staring at her plate, eyes glazed over. It was obvious what she was thinking about and it broke her heart.

"Bethany… are you alright?" There was a long pause and she didn't replay. "Bethany?" Lily rested her hand on Beth's shoulder, startling her.

"What? Sorry I was lost someplace else. What were you saying?" Bethany forced a smile on her face as all eyes were focused on her.

"Are you alright Beth?" Lily asked again grabbing hold of Beth's hand.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Bethany lied. "Um… if you'd excuse me, I'll be right back." Not waiting for a response Bethany got to her feet and headed in the direction of the bathrooms.

Lily sighed running her hands through her hair.

"That was Bethany Remington, right?" James broke the silence placing a hand on Lily's shoulder. He hated to see Lily so distraught.

"Yeah… She," Lily paused thinking of what to say. "She's not herself right now."

"That's Damian's little sister right?" Sirius asked his midnight eyes still focused on the place she had disappeared. "So it's true then, He declared war."

"Yeah… Um I'm going to go check on her." Lily got to her feet. "Don't go anywhere." She said mostly to James as she gave a small smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it love." James grinned giving a wink, which only caused Lily to blush more.

The boys watched Lily disappear. James couldn't contain his happiness any longer and broke out in a huge grin. Five years of not giving up was finally paying off.

"Good on ya Prongs." Sirius clapped him on the back. "I knew you had it in you. All you needed was a little maturing."

"Yeah." James smiled a second longer before his expression turned somber serious. "I feel bad for Remington though. Mine and her dad were really close. He didn't take the news well. I can't imagine what it would be like for her."

"Where was she? Voldemort wouldn't leave any survivors." Sirius asked.

"Camping with the Evans family. She got a letter from the Ministry. Lily said she didn't take the news well. Didn't leave her room for four days. Wouldn't talk to no one." Remus said knowingly. "I'm actually surprised to see her out. It hasn't even been a week. She has got to be getting close to breaking point. Parents and two brothers; gone over night."

Lily opened the door to the bathroom and saw Bethany sitting in a corner. Her knees were drawn close to her chest as she buried her face in her arms. Lily went to sit next to her pulling her down to rest Beth's head in her lap and slowly ran her fingers through her hair. She just let Bethany cry, letting her get it out of her system.

After ten minutes Bethany let out a deep breath and whipped at her eyes.

"Are you alright? Do you want to go home?" Lily asked.

"No I'm good now. Sorry about that. I was… remembering, and I let myself get carried away."

"Don't over-stress yourself, Bethany." Lily hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I can do this really." Bethany got to her feet and went to the sink. She ran cold water and splashed her face. She couldn't believe that she lost hold of her emotions like that.

Looking up to the mirror she saw how horrid her face was. She had dark lines under her eyes as her mascara and eyeliner ran down her cheeks. She had red blotches lining her eyes from crying so hard. She heard Lily sigh before she came over digging through her bag.

"Your lucky I came prepared." She took out her makeup bag and put it on the counter. "Wash your face and I'll fix it for you ok?"

"Sound's good." Bethany gave a light laugh as Lily followed.

"Man girls take a long time." Sirius grumbled leaning back into his chair.

Remus laughed. "I know it's not a virtue of yours, but try to have a little patience. The girl has been though a lot."

"Remus is right. Show a little sympathy. It won't hurt." James agreed taking a bit of his sandwich that the waitress just brought. "Besides Bethany is really pretty and if Lily is her best friend then she must be super nice." James stated.

"Here you go. If there is 'anything' else I can do for you just let me know." The waitress flirted as she put Sirius' plate down in front of him. James looked shocked that she was being so blunt but wasn't surprised that Sirius completely ignored her. Over the years at Hogwarts Sirius had rejected quite a few girls. Sirius' friends knew that the rumors of him being a player weren't true. Neither of them has ever seen Sirius remotely interested in any girl.

"So she is pretty, so what. That doesn't say anything about her personality." Sirius took a forkful of his potatoes and stuffed his mouth.

"Did I hear Padfoot right, Prongs?" Remus expressed, flabbergasted. "Did he just say that a girl was pretty?"

"I think he did mate." James reached out and touched the back of his hand to Sirius' forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

Sirius slapped James hand away, giving both boys a solid glare. "I'm not blind you prats."

"Oi, we were just teasing, relax." James smiled.

"Teasing about what?" Lily said as she sat down next to James again.

"Oh nothing, love." James gave Lily a smile before turning to look at Bethany who sat next to her friend. "Are you alright, Remington?"

"Yes, thank you." Bethany gave her best reassuring smile which left all three boys quite breathless. "I hear you made Quidditch captain this year, Potter. Congratulations."

"Quidditch captain! How did you find out Bethany?" Lily sent a small glare towards James. She was really perturbed that she has missed out on so much with him not writing to her. It's true she never wrote back to him, but she always read every single word.

"…Damian told me… before I went to your place. He was really happy that you became captain, James. Said you would be a great leader, and that Slytherin won't stand a chance."

James smile became as bright as the sun. "Really? He really said that?" James was touched. He had the highest respect for Damian. He knew last year it was between him and Damian for captain and he was thrilled when Damian got it. He knew last year he wasn't ready for such a big part. "Damian was a good captain as well as a great Keeper. I don't know how we will find someone good enough to replace him this year."

"Bethany is good at Keeper." Lily spoke up. She really wanted to help James and she knew that Bethany needed something to keep her mind off what happened, even if only for a little while.

"What!" Bethany's head shot up from her slight zoning to face Lily. She shook her head negatively.

"Really? You should try out." James smiled. "If anyone will be as good as Damian it will be you."

"I'm really not that good." Beth's blushed slightly not liking the position Lily put her in.

"Don't be so modest. I've seen you play." Lily nudged Bethany making her blush even more.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bethany then took a bite form her sandwich as if to say 'drop it'. Too bad James is too daft sometimes to read between the lines.

"So did Damian teach you?" James asked leaning forward.

"…Yeah." Bethany was avoiding eye contacted.

Sirius noticing her discomfort decided to change the topic. "So has any of you heard from Peter this summer? I've noticed him acting a little strange lately?"

"No I haven't." James said thinking back.

"He came to my place at the beginning of the summer. He seemed edgy. More than usual." Remus said. "He got a letter from Malfoy. That was all I manage to get before Peter hurried away. Shortly after that he left and I haven't heard from him since."

"Why would Malfoy be writing to him?" Sirius didn't like where this was going, and neither did James. It was well known that the Malfoy's were among those who believed in the pureblood family traditions and that all Muggle borns should be extinguished.

"I think we know why…" James said looking down into his plate.

"I don't like where this is going." Lily grabbed Bethany's hand.

"Peter's dad worked with my dad." Bethany said suddenly.

"You mean worked for your dad." James corrected earning himself a glare from both Beth and Lily. "Heck my dad worked for your dad."

"I meant what I said James. My dad always said it's not the boss who builds and makes the company what it is, it's the ones that work with him." Bethany couldn't help but be defensive.

"What did your father actually do?" Sirius asked. This is the first time he has ever said a word to her. It was pretty sad considering that this year will be their seventh year together.

"He ran the Remington Auron Enterprise." She replied.

"And what was Mr. Pettigrew to him?"

"He was my dad's personal assistant."

"Remington Auron's are above the Ministry aren't they?"

"Yeah they have access to everything. They are the once who investigate corruption in the Ministry all across the world. My family is the founders of Auron's. When the Ministry wanted to buy my ancestors out he refused. It wasn't right for the Ministry to control who was good or bad. They can alter too many thing and then they would have absolute power with no one to fear."

"It's brilliant really. They even have a blood contract saying it never leaves the Remington family." James said. He knew quite a bit from his dad, and he himself wanted to work there some day.

"You never told me all this." Lily said looking at her friend. She didn't know weather to be hurt or not.

"You never asked." Bethany replied simply.

"So not only did you inherit Remington estate you inherited a company. A dangerous company at that." Lily was shocked. "What about what you want? You were working so hard at becoming a healer." She didn't find it fair that something could be forced upon someone; an implied 'destiny' through a blood contract!

Bethany was silent for a long period of time. "I wasn't being realistic. Sure I wanted to, but I have responsibilities as a Remington that I have to fore fill. What I want doesn't matter." Her voice was quiet and she only looked at her hands.

"That's not fair!" Lily slammed her hands down on the table causing everyone to jump. "Why should you have to give up everything?" Lily was furious. She felt so bad for her friend, not only did she lose her family but all her dreams as well.

"Lily please calm down." Bethany said as she rested her hand on Lily's arm. "It's really okay. I don't mind."

"Bethany Mia Remington you are a horrible liar." Lily snapped. Lily glared Bethany down.

Bethany sighed running her fingers through her hair. "I did really want to be a healer Lily, you're right, but you have to understand my family has worked really hard and I can't just let all that hard work go to waste. I always thought Damian would inherit everything, I never imagined…" Beth closed her eyes, concentrating on willing the sting in her eyes go away. "I never thought that… that they would be taken away from me. I want them to be proud of me, Lily. They gave up their lives to do the right thing. I'm honored to take on the Remington Company." Bethany left no room for debate. She got to her feet. "I'm going to pay be right back." And with that she left a table with an angry redhead, impressed Sirius and James, and an awe-struck Remus.

"Grr! I hate it when she does that." Lily nearly screamed in her frustration.

"She has a good point." James said patting Lily's hand gently.

"I know. That's the part I hate. She is way too selfless sometimes." Lily grumbled. "I can't even argue the point with her anymore because I can tell she won't budge on the matter."

"Things will get better, Lily. Bethany just needs you to be a good sturdy friend." Remus gave a smile. "She is doing a lot better then yesterday."

"You're right." Lily sighed. "So how was your guys' summer? Seeing as someone never wrote me." She gave a glare towards James.

"Sorry, I really didn't think you were ever that interested." James apologized once again, a sly gleam behind his glasses. "My summer was great for the most part. Sirius and I improved in our Quidditch skills. Oh we went to the Muggle Zoo!" James said excited.

Lily laughed. "Really? What did you think? It's one of my favorite places." Lily smiled glad James enjoyed himself.

"It was brilliant. Sirius, I think, was more bored then anything, but I thought it to be fantastic. I liked the lions and the giraffes; I thought they were cool. I never knew there were so many different types of monkeys" James ranted.

Lily laughed before she looked to Sirius. "You didn't like the zoo, Black?"

"Too busy for me." Was his simple reply before James rambled on about all the other animals he had seen.

Shortly into his rant Bethany came back. She was glad that the topic had changed into a more cheerful one. Twenty minutes later Bethany looked down at Remus' watch.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Potter, but it's time me and Lily got going. I'm sure Alice and Kelly are waiting for us." Bethany gave an apologetic smile.

Lily grabbed James' wrist to look at his watch. "You're right. We were supposed to meet them ten minutes ago." Lily jumped to her feet. "Sorry James we need to go." She couldn't mask the disappointment in her voice as she tried to think of what else to say.

"Are you guys staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" Bethany asks getting up as well and stands next to her friend.

"Yeah." James paused looking at Bethany amused. "Man Remington, I never realized you where so short; we're eye to eye, and I'm sitting." James laughed, Lily sent him a glare.

"Yes… ummm… Have a good afternoon boys. Enjoy the rest of your lunch." And with that Bethany grabbed Lily's hand and started to pull her after her. Her cheeks still tinted pink. She couldn't think of a come-back! Damn tall people.

* * *

><p><em>Ame: Poor girl, she still has an emotional rollercoaster to deal with... Oh my gosh! It feels good to actually see that people have read this and even a few reviewed! Thank you to MsTonksLupin and Bonnie McCullough for the reviews~ Again, this is semi-AU in modern day setting.<em>_ Hope you liked this one and stay turned next week for the next chapter! Fave, review, bookmark, whatever._


	3. 3 Another Weeping Heart

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad, but true._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Another Weeping Heart<em>

It had been a long day; Bethany and Lily were exhausted by the time they got back to the Leaky Cauldron. Both girls dropped their purchases on the floor beneath a table and collapsed into empty chairs.

"I forgot how busy Alice was." Bethany was out of breath, glad to finally have a breather.

"Yeah me too. Promise me tomorrow will be a relaxing day, okay?" Lily put her head on her arms on the table.

"Promise." Bethany followed Lily's example. They remained silent for a few minutes, regaining their strength.

"Looks like someone had a busy day." Came a familiar voice behind Lily with a chuckle.

"Alice is a shopping devil." Was all Lily said, not bothering to look up at the three boys behind her.

"She's like the Alice from that book…" Bethany grumbled in to the wood of the table. Lily made a grumble of agreement.

The boys glanced at each other, confused on what kind of book would have a character like Alice of all people. Remus cleared his throat.

"Have you girls had supper yet?"

Lily and Bethany lifted their heads to glance at each other before looking to the clock that was off to the far end of the room. Indeed, it was supper time.

"Wow, time sure flies when you're being dragged from store to store." Bethany said.

"And changing room to changing room." Lily added. "We haven't had anything yet, Remus."

"Well then let's get a bigger table and order." James smiled.

Bethany pushed herself to stand. "Well we better get our stuff up to our room first."

Lily gave a loud groan, bonking her head against the table. "Up all those stairs…? Really? We have to?" she complained. "Can't we just live down here for a while? It's most convenient." Lily was not a happy camper when she had too many purchases after a shopping trip with Alice.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea. Let's just sleep down here because it makes complete sense." Bethany rolled her eyes. "The spot under the table might be good. It'd be quite a scene for 'everyone' who comes in here."

"I can stay with you, Lily love." James put his arm over Lily's shoulders.

"On second thought…" she mumbled.

James gave a grin. "Want to stay in my room instead?"

"No."

He pouted. "And here I thought we were making progress…"

"Not that much progress." Lily grumbled out before lifting her head to look at all the bags she had beside her. "How is it that Alice can make us buy more than what we need every time?"

"It must be her hidden talent." Bethany started picking up her bags. "Come on Lily."

"Do I really have to…?" Lily looked up at Beth.

"Yes."

"Fine…" She was about to stand when Sirius picked up Lily's bags. "Huh?"

"Show me where you're staying. Evans is taking too long." Sirius said.

"Why that is downright courteous of you, Sirius." James grinned.

"I'm getting hungry and I would like to eat sometime tonight." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh course, just being the good citizen there." James nudged Sirius in the arm, earning an elbow in the gut.

"I'm getting hungry, too. This way." Bethany started to the stairs with Sirius in tow.

"And you could have been courteous yourself, James…" Lily watched them walk off.

"I can be chivalrous instead by carrying you to a bigger table." The wide-spread grin returned.

Lily stood up, fighting a blush threatening to show on her cheeks at the mental image. "Oh will you look at that. I can walk now."

James presented his elbow to her but was promptly ignored as she walked with Remus to another table with more chairs. His grin faltered but he followed after them, pulling a seat out for Lily before she could take it herself. The brilliance was restored when she sat down and he pushed her in, seeing her cheeks redden. Victory.

* * *

><p>Bethany fished the key from her pocket and opened the door to the room she and Lily were staying in. "Thanks for helping with the bags, Black." She dropped her bags on her bed.<p>

Sirius heaved the bags up on to the other bed and promptly dropped them too. "How is it that you girls can shop so much?"

She heaved a sigh. "I have no idea… I'll ask Alice some time but that might get me a long and complicated explanation that I won't be able to repeat back word for word."

"Right. Anyways…" he put his hands in his pockets.

"Supper." Bethany stretched her arms up, getting the kinks out before turning to go out of the room. Sirius followed and stepped out so Bethany could lock the door. He watched her and his eyebrows knitted in thought.

Bethany turned and saw Sirius' expression. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. You hungry, or what?"

"Hungry." She nodded and made her way back down the hall and down the stairs.

They spotted their friends across the room at the 'usual' table. They sat down and began the small talk for what to have for dinner.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the sounds of the Leaky Cauldron were quieting down as its occupants were either sleeping or leaving. The sounds of Lily's even breathing along with the occasional owl hoot from outside filled the air. Bethany stared up at the ceiling, trying to let the gentle sounds soothe her to sleep but…<p>

She took in a sharp breath and gripped her sheets tighter, willing her mind to ease on the memories of happiness now laced with grief. It was so hard to fall asleep… the ritual of her family no longer lulling her to her then-peaceful dreams. They were gone… Not with her..

Bethany turned over, curling up on her side. She had to stop that thinking. No crying. It would wake Lily…

Lily. She's been there for her. Even today when she couldn't keep her mind from wandering, Lily kept her from shutting herself out again. The grip on her sheets loosened slightly as she looked at the dark silhouette of Lily in the other bed.

What had she done to deserve such a friend? A small smile went on to Beth's lips.

Every time Lily had come over, it was always an adventure; so joyful especially when they would get a good little prank of revenge on her brothers… The smile left her face.

No more pranks… No more amused looks from her parents… No more taunting little revenges…

Tears pricked at her eyes. Why did they have to be taken from her? She wanted so much to at least tell them that she loved them. It was like she didn't say it enough to them.

She turned over, facing away from Lily, pulling the sheets up to her neck. Against her will, a few stray tears slipped down and were absorbed in to the pillow.

Bethany wanted—needed to tell them that she loved them.

With a deep breath, she pulled the pillow out from under her head and let it rest on top, blocking out the last of the light and noise in the room. Her eyes were shut as she let her mother's song sing quietly in her mind. Slowly, she felt herself fall in to another sleep with the last thought of hoping to have no nightmares this time.

The following day, Lily and Bethany were out early to beat the overcrowding streets of the last-minute school shoppers for the last of their supplies. The boys seemed to be around every corner goofing off one way or another. Lily would always giggle and wave towards James. Bethany was sure James was sticking close on purpose cause Lily's response has gotten to his head.

The girls found everything that they needed and something's they probably didn't but wanted it anyways. They stopped to grab some ice cream or 'sweet snow' according to Bethany.

"Bethany! Oh my god." A shrill voice said behind them. Before Bethany could even look to see who was behind her two plump arms wrapped around her neck almost suffocating her.

"Violah, she can't breath!" Lily yelled trying to pry the crying girl off her friend.

"Bethany, I am so sorry. You must be a wreck. I want you to know that you can always come to me." She sobbed hysterically. "Look at you, being so brave. You don't have to any more. Just let it out I'm here for you."

"Courts! Let the poor girl go." A booming voice said suddenly causing a shudder to run up Bethany's spine. She knew that voice anywhere. As well as the laugh that shortly followed.

"Hello my Lily flower. Remington." James smiled at the scene.

Even after the demand Violah hadn't let Bethany go. She only held on to her tighter. "Leave Bethany alone Black, She has been through a tragedy. I knew it was only a matter of time before you tried your games on innocent lil Bethany." Violah yelled in Sirius' direction before cuddling her cheek in Bethany's hair.

Sirius raised an eyebrow as Bethany rolled her eyes. "What are you going on about?" Sirius grumbled as he went over to pry Bethany out of the crazy girl's arms.

"My Courts by the way your acting I'd say you had a lil old crush on our dear Remington."

"Damian would want me to protect her." Violah glared at James.

"And the truth comes out." Remus, who was trying to stay out of it, breathed. He was always the sensible one. "Look Violah, Bethany is perfectly capable on taking care of herself. I know she looks small and very fragile, but believe me when I say she has a mean left hook." Just the memory made his cheek hurt.

"Remus, I said I was sorry about that. You scared me half to death." Bethany said looking guilty.

"Wait, you punched Remus?" James smirked after a flash of surprise left his face.

"It was an accident. I thought he was Malfoy." Bethany said. "I never would hurt Remus or really anyone on purpose. It's really only Malfoy, and nobody can tell me he doesn't deserve it." She defended herself.

"True enough." All three boys said in unison.

"Hey. can we get to the matter at hand." Lily pointed to Violah as she went into another hysteric rant.

"Poor Bethany having to resort to violence. Never again! I will protect you."

"Courts! Let her go!" Sirius growled.

"Really Violah, I'm fine. I'm so flattered you care so much, and I'm sure Damian will appreciate you looking out for me. But I still need to do it on my own." Bethany gave a smile towards Violah before slowly unwrapping the plump arms that were weighing her down.

"Really?" Violah sniffed. "Damian was such a great guy."

"I know. He had a really big heart, and I know he cared a lot about you Violah." And it was true. Damian only had a soft spot for three girls in his life and that was his mom, his baby sister and Violah Courts.

"I loved him so much!" tears ran down her cute cheeks. Bethany pulled her into a hug, and Lily followed her example.

All three boys were confused to say the least. They had no idea how it got to this point. Heck, they didn't know Violah was Damian's girlfriend either. Sure Violah was cute in her own unique way, but not nearly in Damian classification. Everyone knew Damian and Sirius were the top heart throbs of the school. He could have had any girl.

"He loved you too, Violah." Bethany's mismatched eyes went wide as she remembered something. "Hey Remus, can you hand me my bag, please?" Bethany asked pointing to the flower printed yellow bag hanging off the chair next to him.

"Umm... Sure." Remus looked almost embarrassed in having to hold such a girly bag for any amount of time.

"Thank you." She smiled, before digging through the different things. Then she found what she was looking for and pulled out a small black velvet box, and handed it to Violah. "Damian told me to look after it for him."

Violah wiped her teary bright blue eyes and looked at the box now in her hand. "What is this? Why did Damian need you to look after it?" Violah had calmed down once more.

"He said if he kept it on him, he'd break down and end up giving it to you before your last year at school ended. He wanted to wait till you were finished." Violah looked confused.

"Open it, and you'll see what I mean." Bethany gave a sad smile.

Violah opened the small box and was shocked to find a elegant engagement ring sitting perfectly in its holder. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared down at it as realization sank in. He loved her so much, he wanted to spend his life with her.

"I think its only fair to you to know that he loved you with all his heart. He was acting like such a girl when he dragged me to help him pick out the perfect ring for you." Bethany gave a small laugh, wiping away her own tears. "I was always so mean to him."

"Oh honey." Violah whipped her tears away. "Damian didn't see any flaws when it came to you. He knew you never meant what you said, and that he deserved it from bugging you all the time."

"He did bug me a lot." Bethany stated causing both girls to giggle in remembrance.

"Yeah but he couldn't help it. Your just too cute." Violah pinched Bethany's left cheek.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes, rubbing her cheek lightly.

"You know, your sweet snow is almost all melted." Lily piped in finishing hers up. All three boys were eating ice cream as well. They decided it was best to stay out of the emotion fest.

"Oh! Right, forgot." Bethany got to her feet. Somewhere in all that havoc they managed to be on the ground. She blushed as she notice that quite a few people were staring at them. She knew by their sad face's that they all knew who she was. That was something she was never going to get use to. Violah said her good byes and gave a glare towards Sirius giving him a warning to keep his mitts off Bethany. He had no clue what she was talking about and frankly didn't care.

"I had no idea that Violah and your brother were going out." Lily commented, a little over-whelmed by that little event.

"It's been just over two years. They were keeping it quiet cause Damian didn't want girls to pick on her. Fan girls can be so mean sometimes." Bethany said. "Damian would get so mad when some- at that time- seventh year girls would pick on her for always being around him. It's sad really."

"I can't believe he was going to propose to her. That's so romantic. The poor girl's heart must be in pieces." Lily's heart went out to Violah.

"Yeah, but I'm sure everything will be ok. She is a very strong girl. She took a lot while dating Damian. All those girls being mean and having to watch girls hit on her boyfriend all the time. Not an easy task I would think."

"I couldn't imagine." Suddenly Lily got a very bad feeling in her stomach. She realized she could lose James just like Violah lost Damian. Lily quickly wrapped her arms around one of James' resting her head against his shoulder. He looked at her with a gentle expression as if understanding her thoughts. With one hand he pulled her chair a little closer.

"So did you girls find everything you needed?" Remus asked, changing the topic. Everyone was grateful at the topic change.

Sirius looked and saw all the bags and groaned. "You mean to tell me all those bags you got yesterday, and you still didn't have all your school things?" Everyone laughed and finished their ice cream.

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, the girls brought up their things and organized their trunks for school so they didn't have to frantically get it done in the morning. Lily also picked out what the girls would wear tomorrow to Kings Cross train station, like she did every year.

"Hey, let's go down and talk with Courtney for a while before supper." Lily suggested remembering she saw the dark haired girl before coming up stairs.

"You go Lily, I kinda just need to be alone for awhile. Today is catching up with me." She gave Lily a reassuring smile.

"Oh alright. But if you need me you know where to find me." Lily grabbed her book off her table and headed towards the door. "I'll come back to get you for supper, alright?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you around six. Tell Courtney I say hi."

"I will." And with that Lily closed the door behind her and left Bethany alone.

* * *

><p><em>Ame: And that is the end of that chapter! Bethany certainly was not the only one greatly affected by her family's passing. Sorry this one was a little late.. Anyways<em>,_ thank you to EmiStone and JuniperSkye for the reviews! And and extra thank you for JuniperSkye for your honest comments. It seems formal because it's how it was playing out in my mind. I hope you still enjoy the story irregardless! Review, Fave, Whatever~_


	4. 4 Goodbye

_Disclaimer: Nothing. Not even Sirius. Sadness._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Goodbye<p>

Bethany let out a long breath as she ran her fingers through her hair. She hated to lie to her friend but she knew Lily would freak out and demand to go with her. She needed to do this alone. She needed to say good bye and tell them that she loved them.

Bethany went to her things and found what she was looking for. Slipping out of her jeans and v-neck t-shirt, she pulled on a black lace-over-red dress that fitted a little too well to her body, with a pair of black stilettos. It was the best she had considering Lily had observed her pack. Grabbing her red dress coat and the flowers she had secretly bought while the girls were distracted earlier, she apparated to the cemetery.

Just as she expected, the cemetery was empty apart than the headstones in front of the graves. Walking though them, she found the row that she was looking for that held the four headstones with freshly turned dirt. Hundreds of assorted flowers surrounded the Late Remington's family graves.

Bethany was touch that so many people cared about her parents. She lay her own flowers on each one of their graves in turn. She stared silently at the headstones.

'_Benjamin Lincoln Remington. Beloved Son, Devoted Husband, Cherished Father. Brave and Loyal to the Very End. Will Be Missed Greatly.'_

'_Victoria Shashah Helm-Remington. Darling Daughter, Loving Wife, Adored Mother. Strong Until the Last Breath. Always in Our Hearts.'_

'_Damian Marcus Remington. Beloved Son, Dear Brother. Courageous and Dauntless. Shall Never be Forgotten.'_

'_Adam Scott Remington. Cherished Son, Precious Brother. Taken Before His Time. Forever Loved.'_

Suddenly it felt like she couldn't breath, and she couldn't hold herself tight enough to keep herself together. Bethany collapsed in front of her parents graves and cried like harder than when she first realized her family was gone. She wept physically, emotionally- even feeling some of her magic seep like tears, creating dew drops on all the flowers as her tears fell.

For how long she cried, she couldn't tell you. The sun was now setting. Bethany whipped at her sore eyes in an attempt to dry them.

"Daddy, I promise I'll be strong for you." Bethany whispered, her throat sore from her cry. She didn't care if she looked like she went mental; talking to herself. Many people talked to tombstones in their time of grief. "I promise that I'll make the family proud. I love you so much. I will never stop missing you." Bethany kissed her finger tips and lightly placed them on the ground as if to give a last good bye kiss.

"Mum, thank you for always being there for me. You had to have been one of the greatest mum's in the world. I don't know what I'm going to do without you… who I'm going to be. I hope I'll be like you. Strong and kind, confidant and loving. You were so many great things." Bethany had to whip at her eyes again.

Closing her eyes she could see her mum's face. Long chestnut-coloured hair, just like her own. Amethyst coloured eyes which only sparkled the greatest love. She had such a kind face, with laugh lines showing how happy she always was. Bethany always thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Thank you for always understanding mum, and wiping away my tears and just holding me when I needed it. I don't know how I'm going to fall asleep with out your song but I will never forget it and I will sing it to my babies when I have some. I love you with all my heart."

Her eyes locked on Damian's headstone. She didn't know what to say. Never in a million years would she have thought that he wouldn't be there for her. Now that it was a reality… Her mind just didn't want to grip around the fact that he was gone.

"Damian…Jujube…" Bethany took a deep breath. "Jujube, I don't know if I can do this. You were always the one who was so good at everything. You would be ready to take over the company… not me. I'm scared." Bethany looked down at her hands, her fingers twisting together. "I know we didn't always get along Damian, but I hope you know you were the best big brother anyone could ask for. You were always looking out for me. You taught me Quidditch… How to fly my first broom. I should of told you I loved you more. I should have been a better sister to you." She sighed, wiping at her mismatched eyes. Something she seemed to be doing a lot as of late. She choked out a laugh, shaking her head..."You always got me to be better… A better person, how to fly better, and I never told you how grateful I was. And you trusted me so…m-much." Her throat constricted with a choked sob. "You trusted me to help you find a ring for Violah. I like her a lot. I still do.. She misses you terribly.." she sniffled clearing her throat. "She loves the ring, by the way. I guess I got good taste in jewelry after all."

Bethany wrung her fingers together. "I'm going to look after Violah for you as best I can. I promise I will. You know me and my promises." she trailed off. "Remember when we were little and I promised never to tell mum and dad about our little secret Jujube and Honey Stix stash? I never did. I.. I guess I can literally keep that to the grave.." she felt her emotions tighten in her throat and heart. "I can never say it enough.. I love you Jujube.. I won't let you down.."

A sudden sense of relief washed over her. She felt like a weight was lifted off her heart. It was almost over whelming. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. For the first time since that horrid day she felt the presence of her family with her, deep in her heart.

Turning to look at the last grave the smile disappeared. Little Adam. He was so different from her and Damian. He took after dad in looks. Black hair always in a brush cut. Deep blue eyes that always held so much wonder.

"Skittles… I'm sorry for all the name calling. I never meant any of them. I should have spent more time with you. You were always my little trouble-maker in the making. Remember when we dumped a bucket of ice on Jujube…? The look on his face was so priceless." She couldn't help but laugh remembering the moment. "You always came up with the best pranks… I miss you, you know. You would have liked Hogwarts. It's not true what me and Damian told you about fighting a troll, it has always been a sorting hat. Not nearly as scary. I'm positive you would have been put in Gryffindor." She gave a weak laugh as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I love you Adam. I hope you knew that, even if I was mean to you. I never should have said those things, I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it all back, and I'm sorry I was too late in realizing how much you meant to me..."

Bethany sat in silence for a long time, just feeling the atmosphere and the weight of not saying goodbye lift away. She could hear the owl's in the tree's around her starting to wake up. The moon was rising into view as the sun dipped down away from sight, the sky still coloured reds and purples as it slowly melted to dark navy and soon to black. It was getting late, and she was sure Lily was worried sick by now.

She gave a loud sigh as she got to her feet, dusting off her dress and coat as she went. She supposed it was time to get back to the Leaky Cauldron and face the furry of her best friend.

Turning she was stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes went wide and her breath caught in her throat painfully. She couldn't move, couldn't look away. She was frozen as her mismatched eye's locked on the sight that was now engraved on her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Ame: Cliffhanger! Dun dun duuun! I couldn't let Bethany head to school and continue her way without saying goodbye to her family. It'd eat her her and she needed that weight off her. Also! Amethyst coloured eyes is on Bethany's mother's side, because I like the colour and for reasoning.. They're wizards. Who's to say that someone didn't magically modify their eye colour and pass it on through the magic core? Bethany can have an amethyst coloured eye. This is fiction after all. It's my own stamp to make her different. Sorry that this chapter is short but sometimes short is sweet. Review, fave, bookmark, whatever!<em>


	5. 5 Earning a Friend

**Disclaimer: Sorry, nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Earning a Friend.<em>

Lily was in a panic, She had searched high and low and still hadn't found Bethany anywhere. Horrible images were running though her mind about what could have happened to her.

She ran down the stairs almost knocking into an middle aged man as she went. She didn't know what to do anymore. She couldn't think of any other place Bethany could be and she was hoping that James could help her .

"James!" she yelled across the room as she made her way toward the table he and Sirius were playing wizards chess at. Both boys looked up.

"Yes Lily-kins?" James answered, becoming concerned instantly as he saw the look of panic in her emerald coloured eyes. He got to his feet and pulled Lily close. Her tears finally spilling over the rim of her eyes.

"Have either of you seen Bethany? I've looked everywhere and can't find her."

Sirius stood up at hearing Bethany was missing. His first thought was that Voldemort had got to her, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. Even though he had really only began to spend time with her for the first time yesterday, he found himself concerned. As far as he could tell she was a nice girl. And like James said, she was Evans best friend so that has to count for something.

"Is there any place you haven't checked that she might be? Diagon Alley?" Sirius asked standing next to James looking down at the red head.

"I've checked there. No one has seen her." Lily was frantic.

"Think hard, Evans, where would she go and not tell you?" Sirius asked hoping there is one thing she has over looked.

Lily was silent, and the minutes passed as she thought hard. Then it hit her like a tone of bricks.

"The cemetery!"

"She would go alone?" James asked turning to Sirius with a worried expression, seeing it mirrored back at him.

"She must of. She hadn't gone yet, and I think she would want to say her good-byes with no one around." Lily deducted logically.

"Not smart considering the Dark Lord is likely after her." Sirius said. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go get her. It's already a quarter to ten."

"Do you remember which cemetery it is, Lily?" James asked, as both boys grabbed her hand to do a joint apparate.

"Ummm, the closest one to Remington Place?" Lily was not quite sure.

"Barton Hollow." James nodded, knowing the location, and with a loud pop they were gone.

Sirius let go of Lily's hand the moment they arrived. James steadied the unstable Lily as she grabbed onto his t-shirt.

"I will never get use to that." Lily muttered under her breath. James just chuckled.

"I don't see her." Sirius looked around. He noticed a lot of the older tomb stones had the names of the Remington family on them. They had defiantly come to the right place. "Come on, she must be around here somewhere."

Sirius lead the way as they ventured further into the cemetery. Lily had her arms wrapped tightly around James. She was never one to go wandering in to graveyards- especially at night. It took her only a few seconds before she caught a glimpse of Bethany through the stones.

"Bethany!" Lily called out. She let go of James and ran to her friend.

Bethany was facing them, but she didn't notice them; not even hear Lily. She just kept staring up in at sky, her mismatched eyes wide with fear. Lily was too distracted with lecturing Bethany about going off alone to notice what Bethany was staring at.

Sirius came up beside James and looked at Bethany's expression. Fear; her eyes screamed it, and she seemed petrified as she stared blankly past them. Sirius looked up to see what had scared her to such a degree and it instantly made sense.

There in the sky was the Dark Mark. He realized that must be where her house was; where it happened. Without delay, Sirius grabbed Bethany's small hand- idly noting how small and conveniently fit in his own, and pulled her into his chest, turning her head away from where she was staring.

"Don't look at that." Sirius whispered, stroking his fingers through her hair. Bethany had blinked and began to shake tears spilt down her cheeks.

"Black, what are you talking ab…" Lily trailed off as she turned to see what they were looking at before. Her hand came to her mouth as she gasped. James was quick to turn Lily's face towards him. He gave a concerned look at Sirius who seemed to read his mind, and with a pop they were gone form the cemetery and back at the Leaky Cauldron.

Sirius didn't stop as he headed towards the stairs, James and Lily close on his heel. He had lifted Bethany up in to his arms so he wouldn't have to drag her. His shirt was wet with her tears as he cradled her against her chest. James dug through Lily's bag for their room key, only to get his hand lightly slapped when Lily fished out the key to the room instead, unlocking it.

Sirius placed Bethany on her bed, and sat next to her. Lily also came to sit with her, pulling her into a hug as she ran her fingers through her hair, hoping to calm the tears. James stood by the wall. He too was a little disturbed by the site, and knew it was ten times worse for Bethany- it was _her_ house that the Dark Mark was above.

"Everything is all right now, Bethany." Lily whispered. Lily held on to her friend like a life-line. She had seen the picture in the Daily Prophet the day after it happened, but she didn't think it would still be in the sky after all this time. The Dark Mark… truly it was a terrifying sight to behold. Lily, for one, never wanted to see it again.

"Why was it still in the sky?" she looked at Sirius then to James to get answer.

"The Ministry won't let them get rid of it until the investigation is complete." James replied. He knew from his dad. He remembered his dad's rage as he told the news to his mum. He thought of it as disrespectful to the Remington family and what they stood for.

"That's not right." Lily frowned.

"I agree, but there is nothing we can do about it." James gave a sad smile. "Remington, why did you go by yourself? You had us worried sick. Something awful could have happened."

Bethany looked up, wiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry… I just felt like it was something I had to do on my own... I understand why you are all upset."

"We aren't upset Bethany. We just thought the worst happened." Lily explained, patting her on the knee with reassurance. "You should have at least told me where you were going. I looked everywhere for you."

"I'm truly sorry, I had full intention on being back before supper." Bethany ran her fingers through her hair. "I wasn't prepared for... that… I tried so hard to look away, but…"

Sirius wiped at another stray tear down Bethany's pale cheek. "It's over now."

Once again, Sirius found himself running his fingers through her hair, as her head found his shoulder. It seemed to calm her down. Her frame was still trembling but more a shiver from her shock recovery. He's never had to comfort a girl before, and wasn't quite sure how to go about it. He wanted to lend some of his strength.

"Thank you, Black…" Bethany whispered under her breath, he barely managed to hear it.

"You're welcome." He breathed next to her ear. "You can call me Sirius."

Sirius caught her eye and the small smile that graced her lips. He couldn't find it in him to look away from them. In the next second she pushed away.

"What time is it anyways?"

James and Lily both answered. "10:30."

"That explains why I'm so hungry." Everyone laughed as Bethany's stomach growled confirming the statement.

* * *

><p><em>Ame: And that concludes the fifth chapter!<em>_ Bethany and Sirius have reached the status of friendship. Yay! James sure is lucky to have Lily be so compliant with his clinging and lovey-dovey nicknames. Thanks to everyone who has this as a favourite, under alerts, or checks to see this from week to week! Next time, Bethany deals with a rather long uncomfortable morning... Fav, bookmark, review, whatever. Thanks!_


	6. 6 Long Morning

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: Long Morning...<em>

Bethany groaned as light filled the room that next morning. Pulling the covers over her head, she tried to ignore the 'busy-bee' Lily as she went around the room- ranting about all the things they still needed to do.

"Oh no you don't. Bethany, get out of bed this instant!" Lily demanded with a stomp of her foot to be more dramatic-demanding; whichever.

Bethany cuddled deeper in to the comforter, ignoring her friend. This seemed to be a routine morning ritual. Lily gave a hard, swift tug to the comforter, making the material fall to the floor.

"Bethany Mia Remington, you get your butt in that shower right now! I'm not going to miss breakfast because you want to sleep in." Lily climbed onto the bed and started to push Bethany towards the edge.

"Come on, Lily, it's six in the morning." Bethany grumbled trying to grab on to the sheets before she plummeted to the floor, not really registering that gravity was taking over already.

No such luck. There was a loud, solid thud. "Ow." Bethany rubbed her forehead as she sat up on the floor. Lily was went from giggles to laughter on the bed, clutching her sides as she tried desperately to remember how to breathe.

"Oh haha, very funny." Bethany glared with tired eyes.

There was an abrupt panicked knock on the door followed by a familiar voice calling form behind it. "Lily-flower, are you okay in there?"

Standing up and dusting herself off, Bethany walked over to the door where more panicked knocks sounded. Beth unlocked the bolt and just managed to get out of the way as James, Sirius and Remus tried to get through the entice at the same time.

"Where's the fire?" Bethany asked with her hand pressed against her forehead.

"We heard a loud bang and thought something happened." Remus replied first. He cast his eyes down to the floor as a blush crept onto his cheeks as he realized the girls were still in their pajamas.

"Oh yeah, we're just fine; only my skull being cracked against the floor due to Lily wanting me get up at this ungodly hour…" Bethany grumbled under her breath, rubbing said aching skull.

"My, you boys are up early." Lily smiled. "See Bethany, if James can get up at six, then so can you." Lily gave a pointed look to her friend.

"I never said I couldn't, I just didn't want to." Beth corrected. "Did I say 'ow' already?"

"Nice boy shorts Remington, they totally suit you." James grinned with amusement as he gave Bethany a look over. Nobody couldn't say she was one of the most attractive girls at Hogwarts. She gave Lily a run for her money at times. But for James, Lily was still on top in his eyes.

Bethany looked down at herself; the black tank-top with the jewel studded 'Hello Kitty' face and the matching boy shorts made her smile.

"Thanks." She gave her brightest smile towards the boys, stunning the boys. "Hello Kitty rules."

James and Sirius blinked in confusion, not quite understanding but Remus chuckled. He knew about the strange white cat images?

"Okay we'll be down in a few to eat. Save us a table?" Lily put her hand on the door to shut it.

"Why, of course, my gorgeous morning Lily." James flirted.

Lily blushed as she closed the door.

"You know, I think he's doing that on purpose to get that adorable blush out of you." Bethany stretched her arms up as she went to grab the fresh change of clothes that Lily had laying out for her on her trunk. Skinny jeans fashioned to look like they were ripped in various places on the legs and a fitted pink long sleeved shirt with a v neckline felt appropriate for the day. Hello Kitty usually lightened Bethany's spirits.

"I am not blushing!" Lily chucked a pillow at her, hitting her in the head.

"OW! I'm already wounded! Geeze!" Bethany caught the pillow before it hit the ground and glared at the red-head.

Lily gave a sheepish but triumphant grin before she started getting clothes from her own trunk. "After we eat, let's double-check everything before we go to King Cross Station."

"And then you'll triple-check everything and panic about a missing quill before realizing that Potter was holding it the entire time just so he could give it to you and have reason to get a little smile from you."

Lily chucked her second pillow at Bethany, who ducked that time.

"Picking on the handicap? You are so mean. Why do I even hang out with you?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I'm awesome, that's why." Lily replied with a cheeky grin.

"Oh right." Bethany gave her a blank stare. "I'm sure that's why. It can't be because you are absolutely hopeless around Potter and can't form a proper logical sentence when he gives you that signature grin of his."

Lily resorted to throwing her pajama shorts at her. "Shut up."

"Oh I can keep your shorts now?" Bethany grinned, holding the newly acquired sleepwear.

Outside the door, the boys were blinking, mainly James. "Should we tell them we can still hear them?"

"If you want to drink some Liquid Death, then sure." Remus turned and went down the stairs to find their table.

"I think Evans is actually yours this year, Prongs." Sirius slapped James on his shoulder. "You're whipped. Congrats."

"Hey thanks ma—hey wait a minute!" James went after Sirius as they both descended down the stairs. "I am not whipped!"

"You are. You've been whipped since second year."

"I am not whipped. I was struck by love."

"You realized it was love when you came to the conclusion that not all girls were 'icky'." Sirius put up his fingers in a quote.

James was about to retort but paused, thinking. He nodded to himself, realizing that was true. About fifteen minutes passed before Bethany and Lily came down to sit with them, their hair damp.

"I'm starved." Lily said sitting in the empty space beside James. "Oh… Good morning Pettigrew. How was your summer vacation?" Lily was shocked to see the plump mousey haired boy at the table. She looked towards James and noticed he was a little uneasy, sitting straighter then usual.

Bethany didn't fail on catching the unpleasant scowl that crossed Peter Pettigrew's face for a split second when Lily addressed him. Peter had always made her uneasy. She always pegged him as the type to choose the side of the stronger people; looking out for himself by picking.. winners or bodyguards, she'd wager. At Hogwarts, that was the Marauders group. Outside of school- to some, would look like the Dark Lord's side was the winning side.

"I-it was fine. Uneventful." Peter said as he took a bite of his hash browns. A sign that he had no intention of saying more.

An uneasy silence fell upon the table. James was picking at his food, not sure what to say. Sirius was looking at Peter with a harsh glace as he openly tried to figure things out. Peter didn't seem to notice. Remus, conveniently, had his nose in a book. Bethany could tell he wasn't reading, his eyes were focused on one spot, not shifting along the pages. Lily was twirling a long strand of red hair between her fingers.

"I wanted to thank you boys for helping me yesterday. If you guys hadn't shown up, I might still be there." Bethany said deciding a conversation would be her best bet to calm her nerves down.

"Don't mention it." James gave a light smile. "Next time, just let someone know where you're going. You had us all worried. Poor Lily-kins almost had a mental breakdown. That is something we don't need." James laughed. "Ow." He rubbed his arm where Lily had punched him, a grin on his face as Lily glared at him.

Bethany laughed. "You have a good point. I'm sorry to make you all worry."

"What h-happened yesterday?" Peter asked, looking at his friends.

"Remington went to her family's grave and didn't tell anyone." Sirius said dryly. He had suspicions that their friend was not as innocent as Peter tried to lead them all to believe. He knew James and Remus felt the same way. Something was going on with their friend, and it wasn't something good. They just needed proof as to what...

"That doesn't sou-sound bad." Peter looked to Bethany, a light blush tinting his cheeks. Sirius noticed this, accompanied with a sudden urge to safeguard Bethany washed over him. It took conscious effort to not put his arm around her and tug her closer-to shelter her from Wormtail's view.

"The Dark Mark is still over her house. From the grave you can see it clearly, and Bethany was unable to look away due to fear." Remus explained. He, too, did not like the way Peter was looking at Bethany. It was rather uncomfortable.

"Oh… that would have been scary." Peter kept his eyes on Bethany. He sounded more interested than concerned.

Bethany noticed that Peter was still watching her, bit of unease welling up in her stomach. "Y-yeah… Sirius, can you come help me with… something. Luggage?" Bethany moved her eyes to look directly at Sirius, hoping that he would get the unspoken message that she just wanted to get up and leave the table.

"Sure." He started to get up.

"Huh? But you haven't eaten yet." Lily blinked as Bethany stood.

"I'm not hungry. I'll eat something on the train." She moved over to the stairs, linking her arm with Sirius when he was close enough. She felt childish but she needed an anchor of sort to stop her from running. They made their way up the stairs. Sirius looked down at their arms but didn't say anything as they got to the room where Lily and Bethany had their stuff. Bethany dropped her arm from Sirius' once they were inside the room. "Thanks Sirius.. I just…" she struggled to find the right words to describe her moment of anxiety around Peter.

"I should be thanking you. I was ready to just slug him." Sirius leaned against the wall, letting out a sigh of relief. "Something happened to Peter over the summer, I know it. And I know it's not good either."

"The way he was watching me was… creepy. I mean, I don't know him very well, but I remember him just being the quiet one of your four musketeer group."

Sirius blinked in confusion. "Muske-what? I think you mean Marauder."

"No. I mean 'musketeer'." She watched as his expression did not change. "It's a famous group." No change. "Fictional? Muggle book? 'All for one, one for all'?" Sirius slowly shook his head. "Never mind."

"We weren't allowed to have muggle entertainment in the house." Sirius admitted, rubbed the back of his head. "Didn't sit too well with the 'rents. Pure bloods and all that crap…" he muttered the last bit.

Bethany looked at him with her eyes softened, thoughts about Peter diminishing. "I could lend you a few books if you're interested. I have a few of my favorite books in my trunk."

Sirius stepped away from the wall. "Yeah? Like what?"

She sent a smile to him as she stepped across the room to her gear with Sirius in tow. "I'll show you." Bethany pulled out her trunk and dug through her clothes. "Here! I have 'Robin Hood', 'Three Musketeers', 'Pride and Prejudice', 'Alice in Wonderland', and 'Beauty and the Beast'." She placed each book on the bed for Sirius to see.

Sirius picked up 'Pride and Prejudice' and looked it over. It was just a regular book. No magical feel at all. "What's this one about?"

"Why don't you read it? You can borrow all of these if you want. I've read them all at least a few dozen times each. I trust you." She started re-packing her clothes back in to the trunk.

Bethany failed to see his expression at the last comment. His eyes were wide- almost like a stag caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle would be the best description.

* * *

><p><em>Ame: Peter just makes me so uncomfortable, which I'm sure is the same for many others out there! The morning has only just begun. Trust is an awesome thing. Oh, I stole 'Mia' from my beta. Her expression when she first read Bethany's full name was funny! Anyways, review, fave, bookmark whatever!<em>


	7. 7 Accused of Romance

**Sorry for the late upload!**

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: Accused of Romance<em>

"So what is with you and Black?" Lily asked as they pushed open the door to an empty compartment on the train. Lily filed in first with Bethany in tow, who was being tailed by Alice and Kelly.

"Wait, something is going on between you and Sirius?" Alice asked excitedly as she pulled Bethany to sit next to her. She couldn't help the bouncing in her seat as her body practically vibrated from the excitement of new gossip.

"I don't know what your talking about." Bethany sent a confused look at Lily.

"I saw you linking arms with him back at the Leaky Cauldron. Don't pretend like nothing is going on, cause I saw clearly." Lily gave a smirk as realization gleamed in Bethany's mismatched eyes.

"In all honesty I just wanted to get away from Pettigrew. The way he was staring at me was freaking me out. I must've done it subconsciously so Pettigrew would get the wrong impression, or something like that." Bethany shrugged.

"Well, I always figured that you and Black would make the perfect couple." Kelly smiled. "You're like a fairytale princess and he is your prince charming." Kelly fell into 'la-la' land with a dazed smile.

"I know I've thought the same thing!" Alice clapped.

"I don't understand…" Bethany trailed. She wasn't too sure about the whole princess thing.

"Bethany dear, in society you and Black would be considered in the same league. You rank higher then the average people." Lily tried to explain. She knew Bethany was in complete oblivion when it came to her looks. When she first got to know her she thought she was just being modest, and trying to be nice, but the more she understood her the more she realized that Bethany thought she was just as plain as everyone else. Lily knew that Bethany had good taste in wardrobe but hearing about her self-confidence in vanity was seldom to none.

"What do you mean?" Bethany tilted her head to the side. Lily had lost her.

"Awe, Bethany you are too cute!" Alice and Kelly chimed as they glomped a wide-eyed Bethany.

"Never mind." Lily smiled. "Make sure you eat something from the trolley when it comes by, and not just Honey Stix."

"Yes mother." Bethany laughed as she tried to pry Kelly and Alice off her being.

"So have you and Sirius kissed yet?" Alice asked happily.

"W-what?" Bethany stammered wide eyed. She didn't know where all these questions where coming from. She had only officially met Sirius three days ago!

"OH you have!" Kelly shrieked reading into Bethany's response wrong.

"How was it? Is he a good kisser? Did he sweep you off your feet? Was he better then Ruben?" Alice asked in one breath.

Bethany looked over at Lily for help. Her best friend only laughed at her with a smirk. "Yeah Beth, tell us all about it?"

"You are evil." Bethany glared. "There is nothing going on between me and Sirius Black! We haven't kissed and what does Deem have to do with any of this?"

"He was your last boyfriend. You have to compare their quality's." Kelly giggled.

Bethany shook her head at the girls. "You guys are hopeless." She couldn't understand the fascination with relationship gossip; especially when it held zero truth.

* * *

><p>"So Sirius, what is going on between you and little Remington?" James grinned as he elbowed his best friend in the ribs. He was enjoying taunting his friend. He knew nothing was going on between them, after all; this was Sirius Black he was talking about. He never noticed girls let alone liked one. It was amazing how girls flocked him but he just grinned with his trademark confused puppy appeal. The confusion was genuine but only the Marauders knew that.<p>

"Shove off, I don't know what your going on about." Sirius pushed James off the compartment seat to get him to stop with the elbowing.

"Oh really?" James got to his feet and dust himself off. He ignored Remus' and Peter's laughter at his expense. "Well, the whole 'linking arms' says something different, mate. You know exactly what I'm 'going on' about."

"And. W-what were you doing up in her room all a-a-alone?" Peter joined in, egging at him. He'd always been jealous of Sirius. He had everything going for him. Pureblood states, dashing good looks, charm, intelligence. And now Bethany. The only girl he has ever liked.

"Exactly what she asked, helped her with her luggage." Sirius growled causing Peter to cower into his seat, giving a small squeak.

"Padfoot, leave Wormtail alone. I was wondering the same thing." James glared defending Peter. Peter may be different and up to no good, but until they could prove it, he was still their friend. The fourth Marauder.

"This is stupid!" Sirius scoffed as he leaned back into his seat next to James with arms crossed.

"I think what Prongs is trying to discover is if you and Bethany did more then just talking?" Remus said as he dug out his book and opened it to where he left off.

"What do you mean?" Sirius was lost, his expression clearly stated. The way Remus stated it, it was like suggested that they played a round of wizards chess?

"I can't believe you are that clueless when it comes to girls." James raised his hands as if to say he gave up.

"D-don't you have any f-f-fantasies?" Peter asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius shook his head looking at James and Peter as if they suddenly had grown extra heads.

"You know sometimes I wonder if you're gay." James said off-handed with a shrug. He didn't mean anything by it but still...

"I. Am. NOT. GAY!" Sirius shouted, raising out of his seat. He didn't have to take this. He opened the door of the compartment with a loud thunk. They were supposed to be his friends!

"Hey, where are you going?" James stood to follow.

"For a walk, is that not allowed!" Sirius snapped. He had the sudden urge to punch Potter in the face.

"If your going to hit me then get it over with and sit down." James knew when he pushed Sirius too far. There was a certain muscle tick that gave it away.

"Am I sensing some sexual frustration?" Remus chuckled. He for some reason always managed to push it that much further and somehow get away with it.

"Of course not. The only one who experiences that would be Prongs." Sirius barked a laugh only to laugh harder when he saw the look on James face. Better than punching any day. He slid the door closed behind him as he ventured down the car. He needed to breathe and take a private moment to think.

When he found a corner of the train that was not overwhelmed with girls, he cautiously looked to the left and right before reaching inside his jacket, pulling out one of the novels that Bethany let him borrow. He had shrunk it so it would fit inside his pocket without causing attention; tapping it with his wand it returned to normal size. He opened the cover to begin reading 'Pride and Prejudice'.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife..." he muttered out the beginning sentence to himself. His mind reeled but he was intrigued by this style of muggle literature. The train noise and chattering of students gradually became quieter and quieter the further on he read.

* * *

><p>Bethany watched the girls fill-in Lily on what they did over the summer break. It was a nice distraction... but at the same time she was starting to feel... bored. She blinked. She was bored. When was the last time she felt this with the girls? Or feeling bored at all? She turned her head and looked out the window, watching the grass and trees pass by as they crept closer to the bridge.<p>

After what seemed like only a few seconds, she was snapped from her daze to see that Kelly had asked her something. She shook her head lightly. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you heard anything about the Ministry's delayed order on the dark mark over your house." Kelly repeated.

Bethany looked back out the window with a small sigh, her fingers clenching the fabric of her pants. Definitely not the greatest of topics... "No... Just that they are continuing the investigation..."

"That is not right! They should have taken it down as soon as they found out!" Alice objected.

"Yeah..." Bethany stood up. "I'm going to the loo." she stepped over Lily's legs and out of the compartment, hearing harsh whispers between Kelly and Alice, about knowing better than to bring that up in front of her.

She took a slow deep breath and turned to go down the train hallway, muttering quiet 'excuse me's as she went around other students.

* * *

><p>James and Remus were finding the time that was passing by with Peter in the compartment was... pressured. They knew that Peter was keeping something from them, and it was through strange silent eye conversations between Prongs and Moony that they were going to carefully ask him.<p>

Leaning forward, James licked his lips and opened his mouth to start up the inevitable conversation when Peter stood up.

"Gotta go.." he mumbled as he opened the compartment door and shut it as quickly behind him.

James blinked and Remus let out an audible sigh. "Great. Now we have to wait for him to come back."

"Damnit, we know something happened, why is it so hard to say something?" James raked his fingers through his messy hair in aggravation.

* * *

><p>Bethany stepped out of the john with her hands clean, she felt a little better. Walking just a couple car lengths was what she needed. She gradually made her way back to the cart, thinking of getting her robes ready to change in to.<p>

"H-hey... Bethany." the timid voice of Pettigrew sounded behind her.

Like a splash of ice against her spine, she turned and saw the short Peter. "Oh hey." So much for feeling better.

"I... I just wanted to say... t-that I'm sorry for you." Peter said, taking a step towards her.

It took a lot of sheer will-power for her not to step back away from him. "O-oh, Thank you.. Um.." she had no escape route. Think think think!

* * *

><p><em>Ame: Cliffhanger! How is Bethany going to get away from Pettigrew? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading. Review, fave, bookmark, whatever~<em>


	8. 8 Honeystix

_**Ame: Sorry for the late upload! Here it is at last~**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing. Not at all.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Honeystix<em>

"I... I just wanted to say... t-that I'm sorry for you." Peter said, taking a step towards her.

It took a lot of sheer will-power for her not to step back away from him. "O-oh, Thank you.. Um.." she had no escape route. Think think think!

"Excuse me, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Bethany spun around to see another student. A girl from Ravenclaw in her year, if she remembered right. She turned back to see Peter was gone, but a washroom door was closing. She let out a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Bethany asked.

"Actually, I noticed that you looked uncomfortable, I was trying to help you." The girl was roughly 5'5", around Lily's height, with grey eyes, light skin, and deep brown hair gathered to one side in a ponytail.

"Was I that obvious?" Bethany rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"The white knuckles were a good sign of that." she gave a soft smile. "I'm Ciandra. Ciandra Dunne." she held out her hand.

"Bethany Remington." Bethany shook her hand. "You're in Ravenclaw, right?"

"That's right. Here, I'll walk with you back to your compartment." she stepped to the side to let Bethany pass.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Bethany smiled and started walking with Ciandra trailing immediately behind her. "I think if I'm gone another five minutes, Lily will send out the search party for me." Ciandra gave a light laugh in response.

They just walked in silence before the compartment came in to view. "I'm happy for you." Ciandra broke their mutual silence for the walk up the cars. "You have so many great friends who are supporting you and giving you the ability to live."

"Thank you." Bethany was surprised. "But... why do you say that? Most people say that they're-"

"Sorry?" Ciandra stopped walking just before the compartment. "...When my mom died when I was younger, a lot of people gave pity and some... unwanted comments. I didn't have any friends to support me, or my dad, then. It was just me and him. It hurt, but... I know it was because they didn't... didn't understand..." Ciandra looked down and tugged on her ponytail that was hanging over her shoulder. She took in a breath and looked back at Bethany. "So I am happy for you."

Bethany had the urge to embrace Ciandra but the door was opened to show Lily poking her head out.

"Oh there you are! How long does it take to go to the loo? I was getting worried!" Lily put a hand on her hip as she left the compartment door open, stepping back inside.

"See you later, Bethany." Ciandra gave her one last smile before turning away to go back down the way she came.

"Ciandra wait." Bethany called after her before she got to far.

Turning Ciandra was caught by surprise as Bethany pulled her down a friendly embrace. Her eyes went wide for a second, not sure what to do. She relaxed wrapping her arms around Bethany and sighed as relief and an odd feel of contentment sank into her heart.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mum. I bet she was a great and loving woman. I hope we can be friends." Bethany whispered to her ear to not let Lily overhear.

Ciandra's arms tensed before relaxing against Bethany again. Bethany could feel Ciandra's mouth open and close for a moment, as though trying to find the right words. When Bethany gently pulled away, it was then that she saw Ciandra's grey eyes glisten with some moisture.

Did she say something wrong? Bethany tilted her head in concern

"Thank you, Bethany… I.. I hope we can be friends too." She gave a shy smile. "See you around?"

Bethany nodded. "Definitely." Ciandra walked off and Bethany walked in to her compartment. The first thing she noticed was that Kelly and Alice were gone. The second thing that was noticed was that Lily was getting out the robes from her trunk.

"Where did Kelly and Alice go?" she questioned the red-head.

"Alice went to visit Frank Longbottom, and Kelly went to visit Greyson, Gabe and Piper. I'm going to get changed in to my robes and gather up the Prefects with James and figure out when our first meeting at the school should be. Also I got to start telling first years to get ready early." Lily closed her trunk and turned to face Bethany. "I got you the Honeystix you're addicted to. They're on top of your trunk." She nodded to her trunk overhead. "Also a crumcake because you didn't eat breakfast, young lady!" Lily shook a finger at her friend.

"Yes, mother." Bethany laughed. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll try to be back as soon as I can. But you know how rowdy first years can be." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Of course. We used to be them." Bethany reached up and pulled down her ever-so-beloved Honeystixs from their place, as well as the crumcake since Lily was watching.

"Right. Now don't go disappearing, okay?" Lily stepped out of the compartment to go change, only to bump right in to James.

"Oh Lily dearest." He gave a bright smile and put his arm around her waist in 'attempt' to keep her balanced. "I came to see if you were ready for our Head Prefect duties to guide the minions."

"If by minions you mean first years, then yes, I was about to go get changed." Lily said, not commenting on the placement of his arm.

"Want help?"

Lily sent him a glare that caused him to remove his arm and hold up both hands in surrender. "Kidding! Just kidding! I was kind of hoping but just kidding."

"You know, you should learn to stop a sentence sooner…" Bethany mused.

"Or just stop." Lily shook her head. "Even better, don't say anything."

"Snogging only?" James waggled his eyebrows.

Lily deadpanned at him. "No." She turned and left.

"Ouch." James muttered, his guard momentarily down as he watched her leave.

"You know, you could get her a lot faster if you just went normal like that." Bethany said, opening a Honeystix.

He jumped, apparently surprised by Bethany's presence. "Huh? Oh yeah. Maybe. But that's too boring!"

"Lily likes boring. Haven't you noticed after all these years?"

James gaped like a fish for a moment before smirking. "You're just trying to trick me. Not going to work, Remington. I'll just double my efforts to make up for such a neglected summer!" He expressed with determination and rushed down the hall to pursue Lily.

Bethany shook her head with a chuckle. "And they say reverse psychology doesn't always work."

It was only a few moments of counting the seconds in her mind that Bethany found that the compartment, with only her, was… suffocating. It was too quiet, even with the sounds of the train and the distant chatter of students. Lily would be gone for a while with her duties, and who knew when Alice and Kelly would be back. They get sucked in to conversations so easily, she wouldn't be surprised if she didn't see them again until they got to Hogwarts.

Maybe she could go see what Black and Lupin—she shook her head—Sirius and Remus were doing. But… they generally stayed with Peter during the train ride, and she didn't want to be around him.

They way Peter just looked at her…

A shudder raked through her skin. Best not to think about it. She turned her attention back to the Honeystix in her hand, and the crumcake in her lap… which was creating crums.

"Damn you crumcake." She cursed the innocent pastry.

"Strong words for a crumcake."

Bethany jumped— barely holding down a yelp— at hearing Remus comment from the door. She whipped her head to see not just Remus, but Sirius as well, who had a grin on his face.

"Never thought you had it in you to curse like that." Sirius added.

"I—but—no one was supposed to hear that!" she blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey don't worry about it. We've said worse." Sirius walked in with Remus and sat across from her.

"Mind if we keep you company?" Remus asked.

"Oh not at all! Lily and the girls ditched me." She gave a bright smile. "Would you like the cursed-at crumcake, Remus? I don't know why Lily got it for me, she knows I don't like it."

"Probably because it's the 'healthiest' thing on the trolley." Remus replied. "I can take it if you don't want it." He opened up his satchel. "I'll even trade you to make it fair." He pulled out a bar wrapped in a sort of tinfoil wrapper.

Bethany and Sirius blinked at it. "What is that?" Sirius questioned first.

"A granola bar." Remus answered. "Muggle snack."

"Oh! Lily's mom buys those all the time! Petunia practically lives off of them." Bethany recalled.

"This one is chocolate chip granola." Remus said.

Bethany's expression turned sour as though she was told it was made of dung. "… No thanks, you can still have the crumcake though." She passed it over to him.

"You don't like chocolate?" Remus asked, now holding the crumming crumcake.

Sirius blinked. "What girl doesn't like chocolate?"

"This girl." Bethany pointed at herself. "And Lily's aunt. But if she has chocolate it will literally kill her."

"That's called an 'allergy'." Remus said, peeling off the wrapper from the crumcake. The sooner it was devoured, the fewer crums would surface.

Bethany sucked on her Honeystix and gave a happy sigh. "Yumm…"

"What are you eating?" Sirius pointed at the yellow sticks.

"Honeystix. They are total awesomeness." Bethany licked her lips to savor said awesomeness.

"So that's why Lily has so much chocolate at Valentine's Day. Prongs goes nuts each year thinking that someone was outdoing him for giving her chocolates." Sirius chuckled.

"Well it's me, so I guess I win." Bethany finished one stick and opened another.

"Is it safe to have so much sugar?" Remus asked.

"We'll find out, but these have no added sugar. It's all natural sugar, so it's good for you." Bethany explained. "That's what I tell Lily anyway and it seems to work most of the time." Her expression fell in to a pout. "She only lets me have three though… I could easily devour… 25? Yeah. That's a good even number."

"I think that 25 would put you in a sugar coma." Sirius said.

"Besides, 25 is an odd number, not even." Remus added.

"Oh. Well I've never been that good at muggle math." She looked up at a little spot on the ceiling, almost fascinated by it.

"…It's the sugar starting to talk, isn't it?" Remus asked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, most likely." Bethany shrugged. "That spot on the ceiling is bugging me. It's staring at me."

This prompted both boys to turn their head to look at the spot on the ceiling. It was a speck of dirt. They looked at each other before Sirius reached over and gently pulled the unopened Honeystix from Bethany's side.

"I think you have had enough." He spoke slowly, so not to startle her.

"I'm not stupid, Sirius. You don't have to talk so fast." She glared at him.

Remus snickered and covered his mouth to hide the laugh that was building in his chest. Sirius blinked and looked at the Honeystix then back at her, obviously confused by what she said.

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself because I have no idea what I just said." Bethany looked down at her own Honeystix before looking at Sirius'. "Can I have that one if you're not going to eat it?"

"This one is yours." Sirius stated.

"Then why do you have it?" she seemed genuinely confused.

"Are… you okay?" Sirius asked. She seemed… drunk? Possibly even drugged.

"I like sugar." She grinned with a stupor and finished her second Honeystix. "Can I have that one? Pretty please?"

"I think you had enough." Sirius repeated.

"But I like them…" she yawned. "I'm going to bed now." She flopped over on to her side and seemed to have passed out.

Sirius and Remus jumped up and checked to see if she was in a coma. Remus was pulling out his wand about to cast a reviving spell when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Both boys turned to see Lily.

"Let her sleep. If she is tired she usually passes out from sugar rush after two sticks. They overload her system. Also helps her catch up on sleep. Emergencies only though." Lily shrugged. "She'll be fine in a couple hours, before we get to Hogwarts." She spoke softly, her eyes drifting between the boys and the now unconscious Remington.

"So you basically drugged her. With sugar." Sirius clarified.

She nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Sirius gave a smirk. "That's bloody brilliant, Evans."

"Why, thank you." Lily smiled. "Can you guys watch her while I do the Prefect duties?"

"I think so." Remus replied, getting a nod from Sirius. "Oh if you see Peter, can you let us know? He went to the loo but didn't come back."

"Sure thing." Lily nodded. "Thanks guys, see you in a few." She closed the compartment door for them and continued her rounds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ame:<strong> I'll have everyone know that Honeystix are real! They are delicious and I wish they were more readily available to all. Ciandra is a new character that will be making future appearances as the story progresses. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Fave, bookmark, review, whatever~_


	9. 9 Let the Nightmares Begin

**Ame: Hello hello, here is the next chapter, duckies!**

**Dislcaimer: Just don't ask..**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 9: Let the Nightmares Begin<span>_

The dark mark loomed ominously over her in a bright eerie green. She couldn't turn away despite every fiber of her being telling her to run. How could someone be so heartless? How could someone just kill innocent people? How? Tears trailed down her face. Her heart seemed to be ripping out of her chest as the faces of her parent and her two brothers flashed through her mind. "How?"

A cold dead laugh sounded in the silence as a ice cold hand gripped her shoulder tightly making her wince.

"Avada Ke…"

Bethany gasped as she shot up into a sitting position. Her reaction cause the two boys who were playing a muted game of dueling cards to jump, also causing the miniature Minotaur and a Gargoyle to fall to the ground along with the cards in hand.

"Bethany what's wrong?" Sirius recovered first, already up and taking the seat next to her.

"You look pale, I'm going to open the window for some fresh air." Remus added as he got to work with the small task.

Bethany looked up at Sirius. Her eyes pinked with stress and glistening with tears that wanted desperately to escape. She gripped the hem of her shirt tightly in some effort to ground herself.

"It was just a dream…" She breathed out. Her heart was still pounding in her chest; her whole body trembled in fear. Bethany felt lost at that moment. She wished Lily was there to reassure her and get her back to stable train-of-thought.

Sirius sighed as he pulled Bethany into his lap, letting her rest her head against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. She has such nice hair, he thought. Her cold fingers gripped the front of his school robes.

"Thank you." She breathed, closing her eyes. She focused on Sirius's heart beat as she tried to clear her thoughts. His fingers running through her hair was calming her down and centering her on the waking world.

"Are you going to be okay?" Remus asked resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. It was just a bad dream." Bethany replied. She straightened up and slid off of Sirius' lap. A blush tinted her cheeks. "Sorry about that." She really needed to get a hold of herself. They must think the worst of her for such a reaction after a dream.

"For what?" Sirius asked.

"I'm acting like such a baby. It must be annoying." Bethany whispered ashamed.

"What! No." both Sirius and Remus objected in unison.

"Look Beth, you've been through something that is going to take a long time to deal with. I'd think something was wrong with you if you were not grieving." Remus explained. "Everyone has their own way of coping." He gave her a reassuring smile. "We are here for you. You always have friends."

"Thanks Remus." Bethany gave a smile. For the first time, she felt like she was going to be okay. "Ciandra was right. I do have great friends." She pulled Remus into a tight hug, who grinned, and hugged her back.

"Anytime." Remus didn't fail to notice the small glare that came his way by Sirius. A little friendly competition never hurt anyone.

The glare didn't last long as Bethany wrapped her arms around Sirius's middle, her now rosy cheek pressed against his shoulder.

Sirius' midnight-coloured eyes went wide for a moment, before they softened. Once more he found himself running his fingers through her hair.

She gave both boys a bright smile that literally took their breath away. There was just something about her that drew a person in. She was an extremely likeable person. Her personality was almost addicting, even her more quirky qualities.

"Well I better go get changed. Lily will go bonkers if she comes back and I'm still in my street clothes." Bethany got to her feet and was about to climb up on the seat to get her bag down.

"Here." Sirius reached over her and pulled it down for her. "James was right, you really are short." Sirius teased.

"I prefer petite." Bethany gave a glare that failed miserable because she couldn't seem to change the smile on her face. "But thank you."

"No problem." Sirius said. He watched her as she dug through the bag and pulled out her school uniform and her shoes.

"Well I'll be right back. We must almost be there by now." Bethany went to the door, looking at the two Marauders.

"Yeah, we will be in about ten to fifteen minutes. If we see Lily we'll let her know where you are." Remus smiled. He and Sirius took turns changing about an hour ago. Both afraid to leave Bethany by herself. It was hard to defend ones self if they were sleeping. Or in Bethany's case passed out.

"Ok thanks." And with that Bethany slid open the compartment door and headed towards the bathroom.

The restroom was completely crazy as girls frantically did their last minute touch-ups for the feast. Bethany pushed her way though the crowd. Saying greetings to some of the girls she knew.

"Oi Bethany, You can share a stall with me if you like." A tall blond hair girl called. A stall was just being emptied ready for the next girl to claim.

"Thanks Autumn." Bethany smiled at one of her Gryffendor friends. She managed to get by a couple of fifth year Slytherin's that glared and whispered some snooty comment that Bethany chose to ignore.

"Thank you so much, Autumn. I'm running a little late. I fell asleep and didn't realize how late it got." Bethany smiled as she closed the stall door.

"No problem." Autumn hugged her friend. "It good to see you. I'm sorry to hear about your family. I tried writing you." Autumn said as she started to pull off her shirt to exchange it with her Hogwarts one.

"Thank you. Sorry about not writing you back. I was in no shape to write. But thank you for the letter. It was very kind of you." Bethany forced a smile as she pulled up her skirt. She rolled it up twice to make it the length she liked best. She could always just shorten it with a spell but it felt more comfortable with a rolled hem at the top.

"I understand. I'm just so glad to see you." She gave Bethany another hug before opening the door for the next girl or two to rush in. "I'll see you at the feast."

"For sure." Bethany smiled as she headed towards the door only glimpsing in a mirror as she passed. She hoped Lily would be back at the compartment so she could fix her hair. It was a disaster after sleeping on it.

* * *

><p>"Bethany there you are." Lily said pulling her into the compartment. Bethany noticed that James had also joined them. Peter was no where in sight.<p>

"Sorry got caught up in the rest room. I was talking to Autumn." Bethany apologized. "Lily, could you quickly do my hair? It's a total mess." Bethany quickly grabbed her brush and a black hair holder.

"Of course." Lily pushed her into the seat next to Sirius.

Lily quickly pulled out her wand and cast a straightening charm on the brush before running it through Bethany's hair. Her hair fell straight flat, reaching down to her waist. Lily quickly pulled it up into a ponytail and brushed Bethany's shorter bangs to the one side so they were out of her eyes. Satisfied, Lily gave the brush back to Bethany.

"Thank you Lily." Bethany smiled putting her brush away.

"You know I think I like your hair better curly." Sirius commented randomly, his fingers combing through the ends. He failed to see the look James gave him or the smirk on Remus' face.

"Oh… I do too actually, but this is the quickest fix to a bad hair day and I don't have enough time to make it look nice." Bethany explained.

"Are you doubting my talent?" Lily teased putting her hands on her hips as she started to tap her foot.

"Of course not Lily, but you have to admit it would test it." Bethany smiled hugging her friend. "My hair looks nice this way too."

"Of course it does. I did it after all." Lily smugly smiled.

"Who would've thought that my Lily-flower was conceded?" James mused.

* * *

><p><em>Ame: Sorry for the late update, everyone. My beta was being a silly snail because of her partying on Easter weekend! Ah well, at least this is up now. Yay! Yes, Lily is vain, and has confidence in her own abilities. So.. James better be careful how he comments around her, lol! Review, fave, bookmark, whatever!<br>_


	10. 10 The First Day  Silence

**Ame: Chapter ten! Oh man this is awesome! Double digit chapters, ya ya ya~**

**Dislcaimer: Yeah, nothing has changed. Don't bother with lawyers.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10: The First Day - Silence<em>

The ride to the school was uneventful. Busy with the excited chatter of being back at Hogwarts. James had managed to sit beside Lily as Bethany got squeezed in between Sirius and Remus. To Bethany's dismay, Peter had also suddenly reappeared and joined them. His beady eyes never left Bethany. She couldn't shake that uneasy feeling.

Professor McGonagall was waiting at the entrance as the students filed in. She spotted who she was looking for and quickly pulled Bethany to the side, Sirius, Lily and James went over as well while Remus pulled Peter into the Great Hall with the rest of the houses.

"Remington, I just want to say how sorry I am to hear about your parents and your brothers." Bethany had never seen so much emotion on the stern professor face before. It almost shocked her.

"Thank you Professor." She managed to get out, getting used to the condolences.

"I just wanted to inform you before hand that Professor Dumbledore will be doing a short speech and a moment of silence in memory of your brother. I didn't want it to shock you. I know this is a hard time for a lot of students that knew him."

"Thank you. He was a great person; Damian. He had a lot of friends here." Bethany gave a sad smile. She was glad that the Headmaster was taking some time to honor his memory. "I appreciate the warning…"

McGonagall nodded. "Head to your table then. If you need to talk, myself and Headmaster Dumbledore will gladly listen."

"Yes, Professor, thank you again." She bowed her head and turned to go to the table, a little surprised to see that Lily and the Marauders had followed after her. "Wow, I never knew I could get this many stalkers." She joked lightly.

"Ha ha, funny. Come on." Lily took her hand and pulled her back to the table, the boys following like ducklings in a row.

The chatter slowly dimmed down as the Headmaster went to his podium to welcome the students. Bethany gulped, seeing that the Sorting Hat was taken out along with a stool. The first years would be sorted first… then the announcements.

She focused on the table setting. She barely heard the doors opening as the first years- or as Damian had always put it; 'the crop' filed in one by one. She remembered when she walked down the isle, She had been terrified. Damian had smiled at her as she walked past him giving her comfort and when she was sorted into Gryffindor he had cheered the loudest. He told everyone that was his baby sister. He was so proud of her that day.

"Adam should be here." She whispered. A tear managed to escape from an amethyst-coloured eye, making a salty trail down her cheek.

Bethany was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a warm hand grip her own. She looked down at the large hand that engulfed her own. Her eyes followed the hand up from her lap to the eyes of the owner.

Sirius. He looked on ahead as he watched the third or fourth sorting of the evening as if everything was normal. She drew comfort from his warmth. She felt like she caught a glimpse of a side of him he doesn't let a lot of people see. It felt like she got to see the 'real him'. It'd be nice to be friends with that version of Sirius.

Bethany lightly squeezed his hand before looking on towards the sorting. She didn't miss the small smile Sirius sent sideways to her. She was going to be alright.

Huffelpuff cheered loudly as the last boy got sorted into their house. Bethany knew what was coming next. Lily shifted closer to her side pulling her into a half hug. The hall grew quiet as every house watched the Headmaster slowly came up to the podium again.

"Before the feast can commence, I come to you with great sadness." He stood in silence as he considered what to say. The silence in the great hall was deafening. Everyone was still, even the first years who had no idea what was going on.

"Damian Remington. Many of you had the honor of knowing him in his short life. A brother. A friend. A class mate. A team member. A captain. A student. Tonight is to honor the memories of a young man who has been taken from us by He-who-must-not-be-Named." A chorus of gasps resonated amongst the earlier years but before any chatter could rise, Dumbledore raised his hand to maintain the silence. "Many of you have heard the news of the Remington family in the Daily Prophet, I ask of you to respect their name. The Remington's play a big part in the safety of our world as well as the Muggle world."

The students watched as banners overhead were changed to the Gryffindor colours and had different magic photos of Damian in each one. Bethany's eyes stung at seeing him. His first year with a bright grin; another flying on a broomstick; when a potion blew up in his face (she never let him live that down); his smiles while at a desk; his almost bashful appearance... One of each year.

Her throat felt tight.

"Please allow the pleasant memories of your schoolmate to give you joy; that you had the privilege of knowing young Damian." Headmaster Dumbledore looked across the room and locked eyes with Bethany for a moment. "I know I have had a great privilege to know him over the years he was here." He gave a moment of pause before speaking. "We will give a respectful moment of silence before the meal commences."

It took only a few seconds for the hall to return to that deaf silence. Bethany did not realize she was still holding on to Sirius' hand still until he put his other hand on top of hers. She glanced down and saw that she had his hand in a death grip, squeezing until her knuckles her white. Her grip relaxed but she didn't release him. It felt like he was anchoring her right then.

Bethany looked up at Sirius, who just nodded in understanding. Still, she felt bad for gripping too hard. She opened her mouth to whisper an apology but the sound of sobbing made her turn her head.

Violah had stood up and bolted from the room, tears streaking down her cheeks. Everyone had snapped their heads up to see the girl dash.

Bethany let go of Sirius and scrambled out of her seat to go after her. She was Damian's girlfriend; her sister. Out of the Great Hall, she found Violah against a pillar, on her knees and trying so hard to stop her sobs.

They didn't have to say anything. Bethany simply sat down beside her and pulled Violah against her gently, allowing her own tears to fall.

He wasn't coming back..

Damian.

* * *

><p>Dinner was already in progress before Violah and Bethany ventured back in to the hall to eat. Professor McGonagall had retrieved them and offered to bring them to the Headmaster's office if they needed more time alone, but both declined. They had friends to confront who would be worried about them.<p>

When Bethany had sat down, James started up a conversation about a practice match gone array that Damian happened to be a part of. Bethany found herself smiling and telling her own stories about Quidditch as the dinner was drawing to a close.

James was soon telling Lily of one time where Damian, being the great Captain he was, got in to a bet with James about how many bludgers he could block before James caught the snitch.

Sirius looked at Bethany. "How are you dealing...?" he whispered to her.

"I'm okay... I'm sorry I nearly broke your hand." she replied, looking down at his hand which was still a bit red where she gripped.

"Don't worry about it. No harm." he gave a small smile her way before looking up at James and scoffing at the last bit the other Marauder said. "That's a load of bollocks. I was betting against you!"

"You what!" James looked offended. "So the Marauders will turn on each other, that is just cruel!" he feigned a stab in the heart.

"Tough luck, Prongs." Remus grinned, jabbing James in the side with his finger.

Bethany covered her mouth to keep the giggles to herself. Were they always like this? It was most definitely entertaining. It was something she could get used to.

* * *

><p>Bethany descended down the stairs making her way to the common room. It was the first day of classes and Lily had gotten all the girls up early. She had been so busy with the other girls she had forgotten about herself, so now Lily is panicking as she trying to get herself ready.<p>

Lily was such a mother hen some times. Bethany couldn't help but smile at her friends antics. So concerned with everyone else she forgets about her self. She was the friend everyone wanted but the one that was hard to find. Bethany was truly blessed to have such a wonderful and caring best friend.

"Good morning, Sunshine." The cheerful voice of none other then James Potter said.

Bethany looked over to the fire place. Lounging in the two soft chairs was James and Sirius. Remus and Peter were on the sofa

"Good morning boys." She smiled making her way over. "I hope you all had a good sleep and weren't just scheming against the Slytherin's all night."

Sirius barked a laugh. For just meeting them a few days ago she sure did know them well. James looked appalled, and Remus just smirked. Peter for some reason looked nervous.

"We would never do such a thing." James pouted.

"That's the biggest lie I have ever heard." Bethany put her hands on her narrow hips, giving a look that would make Lily proud. All four boys swallowed hard. Bethany creaked a smile. "So who has the misfortune of being your target today?"

Bethany sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Remus, not wanting to take up the open space next to Peter.

"If you really want to know: Mordred." Sirius said with a smirk.

"He is the guy with the really big ears right?" Bethany asked not able to place a face with the name. When it came to the Slytherin's she tried her best to stay away. After all the years she had been picked on by Lucius and Bellatrix she avoided them the best she could.

"The one, the only. An ugly fellow he is." Sirius barked another laugh.

Bethany smiled. For a reason she couldn't explain, Sirius' laughing sent a warm feeling to her heart. There was a lot to Sirius that she hoped that he'd be willing to share with her one day. It was nice to have a guy friend who made her feel so comfortable.

"A face only a mother could love." Bethany added which got even Remus, who was never really for the pranks just went along with them to creak a smirk-less smile.

"Bethany come on, we need to get to breakfast." Lily suddenly appeared taking hold of Bethany's upper arm. "You boys should head down too. Professor McGonagall will be handing out the schedules any minute now." And with that Lily started to pull Bethany after her. She told three different groups to head down as she went.

"My, my Lily dearest, aren't we busy this morning." James smiled as he followed after.

"I'm running late." Lily muttered. "This never happens." Which is true enough. Lily was always ready and set by seven o-clock on the dot.

"It's the first day Lil, don't worry about it." Bethany reassured. "If it was up to me classes would only start at noon."

"How you manage to sleep the morning away I will never know." Lily muttered.

Bethany shrugged. She had never been a morning person. Not that she was ever grouchy if she woke up early, but she much rather stay in her comfy bed cuddling with her blanket.

The great hall was buzzing with energy. The four house tables were filled with food of various sorts, making Bethany hungry. Lily led her towards the middle of the table before she took a seat. She quickly grabbed a piece of toast and proceeded to nibble on the crust.

Bethany grabbed a piece of bacon, not too crispy and not too soft; just perfect, for her to gnaw on until she figured out what to put on her plate. Breakfast was always a difficult decision at the school… Everything looked so good yet there was nothing that she absolutely wanted. Her cereal.

An internal debate for three minutes had her settle on a plate of waffles, bacon, with a touch of honey and marmalade. Yum.

The boys finally made their entrance and proceeded to sit with the girls. Remus piled on the waffles and bacon to his plate, Sirius piled on the bacon, toast, and eggs, James loaded up on waffles, hash browns, and eggs, and Pettigrew had loaded up on toasts and jellies.

Remus sat across from Bethany, James beside him across from Lily, Sirius beside James, and Pettigrew sat on the other side of Lily (to Bethany's relief). She was glad that there was another Gryffindor student on the other side of her to occupy the space. A second year, she believed- but couldn't recall their name.

"So what do you think our schedule is going to be like this year?" James asked after swallowing some eggs.

"Not too different from last year." Lily commented. "This is the year for N.E.W.T's."

A groan erupted from Sirius. "Damn I hated O.W.L's last year. And now we got N.E.W.T's."

"Well they wouldn't be so bad if you studied." Remus rolled his eyes while swallowing his bacon and grabbing more.

"Me? Study? Only when the world is about to implode." Sirius shoved on some sausage to his plate and shoved his mouth full to prevent further discussion on the topic.

"So if the world ends, we'll know who to blame." Bethany grinned at him.

"That's right." Sirius grumbled through a few pieces of meat.

"Chew your food, Black. Gross." Lily glared at him and proceeded to eat properly instead of just nibbling.

They ate and made a few comments to each other, Pettigrew silently listening the entire time, until they finished their plates. As they cleaned up their crumbs, Prof McGonagall walked over.

"Ah good. Since you are finished, I now present you with your schedules for the year." She handed each one a rolled piece of parchment. "Any questions are to be directed to me and before the end of the day. But since I heard no complaints last year, I do not expect any this year." She nodded at all of them. "Oh yes, Miss Evans, Mister Potter, the Head Prefects meeting will be held on the 7th floor this evening after dinner."

"Thank you, professor." Lily smiled in thanks while James nodded while sipping his pumpkin juice. McGonagall then went up and down the table to resume handing out schedules.

Bethany rolled open her schedule and took a look at her classes. It was pretty much the same as last year, except the House pairings were a bit different. Most of them were with Slytherin… Almost all their mandatory classes were with them as well as some selective. Seemed a little peculiar, if she were to be honest.

"Well that is just peachy. Most of the year we're stuck with Slytherin's." Sirius grumbled.

"It'll be one heck of a points competition then." Remus skimmed over his schedule before rolling it back up.

"Yeah.. points.." James mumbled, looking over his and then looking up in thought. "Quidditch starts in two weeks for the try-outs… and the practices will be…" he started mumbling to himself.

"He's putting a lot of thought in to the captain of Quidditch position, huh?" Lily asked Remus, seeing how zoned James was. It was a little surreal to see him so focused.

"He is. Probably trying to organize best practice times along with time to spend with you." Remus sipped his juice.

Lily blushed, which made Bethany chuckle a bit. "I'm sure he'll loose sleep just for you."

"He already does." Sirius mumbled which got Remus and Peter to laugh. Well, Remus laughed. Peter sort of.. chuckled nervously.

"So do you think you will try out for Keeper this year, Beth?" Lily asked. "I really think you should. You would be doing the team a huge favor."

"What you trying to get at. Evans?" Sirius frowned. It was obvious that he had to concentrate to keep it on his face.

"That Gryffindor would do more brilliant with Bethany on the team." Lily said honestly. "Plus I think it would do Beth loads of good to get her mind focused."

"Thank you, Lily, but I am honestly only thinking about it. I'm really not as good as you think." Bethany gave her friend a smile. She knew Lily was only trying to help, and she was a little pushy by nature.

"It wouldn't hurt to try out. James takes the game to seriously to just pick someone because they were a friend if he didn't think it was good for the team." Sirius said popping another piece of bacon into his mouth.

"He is a lot like Damian in that sense." Bethany said wondering back into the folds of her memory. The only thing that brought her back was Sirius' light touch to her hand that froze over her plate for the briefest moment. "Sorry." She mumbled as she grabbed her goblet of water like she initially planned before she got side tracked. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I tried out…" Bethany shrugged. Maybe Lily was right and this is what she needed.

"That a girl." Sirius smiled. James was still lost in his Quidditch la la land.

Suddenly, like clock-work all four boys heads turned towards the Slytherin table. Bethany looked at Sirius confused until the conversation she had with him in the common room came back to her. Their prank was about to commence.

Bethany gazed over towards the Slytherin table, scanning out Mordred. There above his head there was a huge bubble of what looked to be random coloured paint. It was floating just high enough that if you didn't know something was up, you'd miss it. Then with out warning the invisible force that held in up disappeared.

If Bethany had to some up the mess in one word it be: 'Disaster'. Anyone sitting with in ten seats of him was covered in paint. The entire hall burst out into laughter. Well, everyone besides the Slytherin's, the professors, and Lily who was giving the boys a scowl that put McGonagall's to shame.

Speaking of McGonagall, she was on her way down the table towards them.

"Potter, you are in so much trouble." Lily breathed.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew What in Merlin is going on? Classes haven't even started and here you are causing trouble. Why am I not surprised? 20 points each and you will be cleaning the walls in your spear before lunch." McGonagall's eye twitched before she turned to go deal with the mess the Marauders had caused.

"Wow down 80 point, which is sad seeing as we didn't even have 1 yet." Lily glared.

"But you have to admit it was kinda funny." Bethany said still laughing behind her hand. "Did you see the look on their faces?"

"Evans, where have you been hiding her?" Sirius smirked as James laughed. Sirius was starting to like Bethany more and more. It was hard to see Lily and Bethany as best friends. They seemed polar opposites.

"I'm surprised you guys aren't in Hogwarts a History." Bethany was still laughing at it was starting to hurt. She couldn't remember a time she laughed so hard. It seemed like a long time ago with all that has happened.

Lily swatted Beth on the arm. Both James and Sirius were beaming proudly at Bethany. Remus had a slight grin and Peter looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Don't encourage them!" Lily hissed.

"Oh come on, Lily-flower, let her laugh. You can take her to Madam Pomfrey's for busted ribs later." James gulped down some juice. "It was worth it."

"Worth it? Worth it? We're behind 80 points and—"

Bethany interrupted Lily's rant before it began. "They're just points, Lily." She gasped for some air as her giggled died down. "Wow that hurts now." She snickered and leaned forward, resting her head on the table while wrapping her arms around her ribs. "Ow." This only make her giggle harder.

Sirius couldn't hold back and started laughing again, which started James back up. Students around their area, particularly first years, had concerned expressions, wondering why they were laughing ten minutes after the joke was done.

Bethany managed to finally compose herself and took a few shallow breaths. "Whew… I think I need to lie down."

"I don't think so. We got class now." Lily stood up. Although she was not as amused for the prank, she was happy to see that Bethany was laughing. It made her look lighter in spirit already.

"Ah right… Yippee." Bethany stood up as well and rubbed her sides a bit.

"Double Transfiguration." James groaned out. "All I hear is 'blah blah blah, enough Potter, blah blah, Black detention, blah.'" He stood up, just in time to avoid a smack from Sirius.

"Why do you insist on giving Professor McGonagall a hard time each year?" Lily sighed with exasperation.

"Admit it, class would be exceeding dull without the Marauders." Sirius spoke up as he stuffed a final piece of bacon in his mouth.

"I admit it." Bethany grinned. It was the truth, class would be rather dull without them goofing off or causing interruptions.

"You're still encouraging them." Lily tried to scold her friend but failed to mask the amusement in her voice.

The Marauders plus ladies went down the hall, Bethany walking between Lily and Sirius, and James on the other side of Lily. Those two were caught up in a conversation. But Bethany was not about to tell Lily that.

"Monday's are going to a pain in the arse." Sirius commented.

"I know. Extreme assignment day." Bethany agreed, taking a look at the schedule again. "It's a little bit much to have both Transfiguration and History of Magic in the same day." She shrugged. "Actually, it's kind of good that way."

"How is that good?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Get them both over with instead of having one on Monday and one on Friday. Like a band-aid."

"A band aid? How does a band aid come in to this?" Sirius was genuinely confused.

"No no, a band-aid. Um… medical tape for cuts. Rip it off fast to get it over and done with so the pain is short instead of long.. Like a band-aid." Bethany explained.

Sirius blinked but made a silent 'o'. He looked back at his schedule and groaned. "Double Herbology tomorrow… What is the point? My Mandrake got off'd last year."

Bethany giggled a little. Poor Mandrake root. Hers was still alive at the end of last year. She wondered if it survived the summer. "I have Divination after that. You?"

"Muggle Studies. With you as my go-to-girl, I'll ace it." Sirius grinned at her.

"Only if you help me out with Muggle Music. I have that on Thursday."

"It was a toss-up between Muggle Studies and Muggle Music. Studies covers everything. I do my own music, but you have a deal."

They chatted most of the way to the classroom about their schedules. When they arrived, they went to the same seats as they did last year. Sirius and Remus, James and Peter closer to the back, Lily and Bethany, sitting in the first second rows of seats. McGonagall was not there yet, so they got to proceed in their talk as the seats began to fill up with Gryffindor and Slytherin students.

* * *

><p><strong>Ame: <strong>And that's the end of that one. A bit more of an emotional roller coaster but hey! Sometimes school is like that on the first day for anyone! Thanks for reading! Fave, bookmark, review, whatever.


	11. 11 Oddities

**Ame: And here is another chapter, brought to you by underwear. It's what's under there.**

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: Oddities<em>

The first week went by almost uneventful. The Marauders had earned detention every day with out fail, with pranks and interruptions. A duel took place in the Grand Entrance and a first year fell victim of a hex James deflected.

Bethany had been distant from the group. It had been hard to find the energy to get out of bed in the morning. Sure it was easier with Lily but school just brought so many reminders. She dreaded going down the halls knowing as she passed finger would be pointed. 'The last Remington' whispered voice's followed.

Around every corner she was reminded of her brothers. Every first year that walked by Adam entered her mind. He should be laughing with them. Goofing off and trying to show off to some girl even if he thought she had cooties.

Memories of time passed with Damian was a constant flash back. It was like the halls of Hogwarts were memory lane, and behind each door held a different memory. There were times she found it hard to breathe, the realistic loss of her family overwhelming.

Lily was busy with Prefect duties and homework. Alice and Frank had started dating so she was always sitting with him and his friends. Bethany felt incredibly alone in the crowds.

Even Sirius and Remus where off with Peter somewhere so she couldn't find company with them. She would often watch Sirius with his friends laughing across the table. Lily was once again mad at James for whatever reason so they had been sitting with Kelly and Courtney.

Bethany found herself missing Sirius's company. She felt at peace with him. She didn't have to put on a mask to hide herself from the world because some how, some way Sirius understood her. Bethany often recalled her time spend with him on the train, but that only made her feel more alone in the now.

* * *

><p>The Library was quiet. Madam Prince was busy putting books away, and the students around her were studding or finishing off some homework.<p>

Bethany sat at a far table alone. Her Charms essay in front of her. Occlumency was the topic she had chosen to write about. It wasn't something they were taught here at Hogwarts so she thought it was a good choice to show Professor Flitwick some extra effort in learning something new beyond what was expected of them. She knew once she covered Occlumency she was also going to have to write about Legilimency seeing as it's the opposite. She was hoping this will put her up a grade to an Outstanding, instead of just Excellent.

Bethany went to ask Madam Prince which book would serve her best in her task, and minutes later she was busy reading and jotting down notes. The essay wasn't due for three days so she would start on the essay part tomorrow after she talked to one of the teachers about the charms for a little more information.

Suddenly a chair skidded on the floor at her table. Bethany looked up to see who had joined her and her eyes widened as her hand instinctively went to her wand that was sticking in her knee high sock for easy access.

"There will be no need for that, Remington, I'm not here to harass you." Bellatrix said dryly as she leaned back into her chair as she observed Bethany from across the table.

Bethany's eyes narrowed. Bellatrix at a ten foot radius was bad enough let alone at arms reach. She found herself acutely aware of Bellatrix's every movement. She wasn't going to take her chances. Bellatrix always had a reason for everything she did, and it was always to benefit herself.

"What can I do for you, Bellatrix? Its not everyday you decide to be civil with a student outside your own house." Bethany inquired, honestly curious as to why she was there.

A smirk crossed Bellatrix's lips. "Then you should consider this an honor."

Bethany's grip tightened on her wand. She didn't like this. Bellatrix was unpredictable, and not easily read. She was void of emotion that a normal person would have, and gave little thought about hurting others. She simply acted on impulse that was not exactly appealing in the eyes of others.

"Not the choice of word I would of used." Bethany knew she was pushing her luck.

That's when Bellatrix did the most unexpected thing. She laughed. She laughed as if Bethany had told her the most hilarious joke she ever heard. Not a wry laugh or purposeful one but just a normal... laugh. Bethany was flabbergasted to say the least. Others looked just as shocked as Bethany. Even Madam Prince was too shocked to even tell her to keep her voice down.

"So it's true, you are completely mental." A deep voice said dripping with darkness. Sirius Black.

A chill went down Bethany's spine. She had never heard Sirius' voice so dark and foreboding before. It was a tone she knew that was just meant for his family.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my traitorous cousin. You really are a lost cause. Your parents had the highest expectations for you, so sad to see you waste them." Bellatrix's gray emotionless eye's lifted from Bethany to Sirius. "Don't you have any manners? Can't you see me and Bethany are talking?"

"Leave Bethany alone." Sirius threatened.

Bellatrix ignored her disowned cousin and pulled Bethany's notes towards her. She skimmed over what was written and smirked before pushing the parchment back to her. Bellatrix got to her feet.

"A well thought-out topic, I'm impressed." She commented and started to leave. She came to a stop beside Bethany's chair. Sirius was standing behind her, his hand gripped his wand. "I'll see you around, I really enjoyed our talk." She bumped shoulders with a very tense Sirius before she left towards the door, and disappeared in to the halls.

"Sirius… What just happened?" Bethany asked still staring at the chair Bellatrix occupied only moments before. She wasn't sure what to think about the situation or Bellatrix's weird mood.

"She is up to something." Sirius replied. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed Bethany's chin almost roughly forcing her to get to her feet. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

Sirius' stormy eye's skimmed over her, eyes briefly stopping at noticing the first three buttons of her blouse undone, before continuing down to her feet. He never noticed the well formed curves that Bethany possessed before...

"No, Sirius, I'm fine. She never even pulled out her wand." Bethany lightly blushed under Sirius' intense gaze. She has never seen a guy look at her in such a way before. It made her heart race in her chest.

"What did she want?" Sirius asked letting Bethany go so she could sit back down. "And what are you doing all alone?"

"I'm doing my Charms assignment." Bethany said getting back to her note's. She pretended not to notice Sirius sliding into the chair beside her.

"Evans has been looking for you." Sirius stared at Bethany for a long moment trying to figure her out. Something was bothering her. The past week he has hardly seen her, only in class and at breakfast and lunch.

"Oh, I didn't realize Head duties were finished early today." Bethany said hastily scribbling something down on her parchment.

"What's on your mind, Remington?" Sirius voice softened to a low whisper.

Bethany's hand stopped as she stared down at her parchment. How he knew something was wrong was beyond her. Lily didn't even notice and she was her best friend, though as of late it felt like they were only acquaintances. Maybe with all the chaos of the first week slowing down, she was more obvious..?

Sirius pulled his chair closer to hers, resting one of his arms on the back of her chair, the other pulled the quill out of her hand before resting it on the table in front of her.

Bethany sighed, she focused her attention on the mussels on Sirius' forearm. The smooth yet rough texture of his hand the dark hair against the sun tanned skin.

"I… I feel so lonely. I can't get Damian out of my head." she started quietly, finding her voice. "This place hold so many memories its like I'm being haunted with them." A tear escaped her amethyst eye. "I hate seeing first years." Bethany admitted. She didn't know when she became such a horrible person. No wonder the other girls didn't hang around her anymore. "Sirius do you hate me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Sirius was shocked, and almost hurt by her question.

"I never see you anymore. I miss you. I know its only been like a week, but to me… that seems like a long time." Bethany quickly whipped at her eyes. When did she become so needy? She was sounding like a clingy girlfriend, both of which she is not.

"I miss you too, Beth." Sirius let his defenses down, and pulled Bethany against his shoulder. He did not like seeing her like this. He hugged her close only to realize she has been losing weight. She seemed almost boney.

"You know if you want to talk with me you got to let me know. I'm not good with the whole reading-between-the-lines thing." Sirius held her at arms length so she could look at him. He examined her face. She was pale, and her cheeks seemed to be caved in slightly. Dark circles were under her eyes as if she hasn't slept in days. She looked so weak, fragile even.

"But you are with your friends, having fun, I don't want to bother you with my issues. I don't want you to think I'm some kinda nutter."

"It's like they say. 'It takes one to know one.'" Sirius smirked before they both started to laugh. Seconds latter they were being 'shhhed' by Madam Prince.

"There's the Bethany I like to see." Sirius smiled brushing the stray strand of chestnut hair that fell free from her hair holder. He locked his eyes to her mismatched ones. Her eyes brighter now; an open book that showed kindness, caring, and a hurt he could only begin to understand. "All you have to do is ask Bethany, and I will listen as long as you need me to. Just ask."

Bethany nodded, unable to find her voice. The storm in Sirius's eyes were so intense she was finding it hard to concentrate on anything else. She did faintly notice the fingers that tangled in the ends of her hair, but not the whispers of the other students who were observing.

"Oi Padfoot, there you are mate! I've been look'n' for you."

The sound of James' voice made Bethany jump. Sirius was quick to drop his arms as James made his way towards the table ignoring the glare from the librarian. Bethany quickly made use of her hands and started to gather up her charms papers and books.

"Prongs. So how was Head duties? Evans still not talking to ya?" Sirius asked taking Bethany's satchel before she could put in over her shoulder. Bethany gave him a smile and pushed in both their chairs.

"What did you do anyways James? She seemed really upset Tuesday evening." Bethany asked. Lily never said what happened. She simply went strait to bed and kind of screamed at her that she didn't want to talk about it and closed the curtains around her bed. The next morning they woke up and they were no longer sitting together in the Great Hall or in classes.

"Rosalie Henfist was hitting on James during Prefect duty and Lily jumped to conclusions." Sirius explained. He found the whole situation hilarious considering James' undying feeling for Evans. Most of the school knew this, yet Lily seemed to be amongst those in the dark.

"Oh… I see." Bethany turned to James. "Have you apologized to her yet?"

"No, I'm not going to apologize for something she thinks she saw and never happened. So Henfist got all clingy and annoying, I told her to shove off. End of story. Nothing happened." James crossed his arms stubbornly.

"You made Lily cry." Bethany said looking at James with some disappointment in her gaze.

James' hazel eyes snapped up to Bethany. Obviously this was news to him. "I love Lily, I don't want anyone but her, she knows this I tell her all the time. Bloody hell, I tell _everyone_ this all the time. Nothing. Happened. Nothing will ever happen with anyone else. I don't care who Henfist is or how pretty she thinks she may be. Lily is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, nothing will change that." James said trying to convince Bethany of the truth. Sirius just rolled his eyes. This was only the eighteenth thousand time he has heard it.

"James I know." Bethany paused think on what to say to make James understand. "Let me tell you a little secret about Lily."

James leaned in close, eager to absorb any information about Lily he could. "I'm all ears."

"Lily is incredibly thick headed." Bethany said bluntly. "Stubborn to the core, and she won't change her mind once it has been made up. You, James, are going to have to be the bigger person and put your pride aside and tell her you were in the wrong and that she was right. Tell her you're sorry."

"But I didn't do anything wrong." James looked like a heartbroken, defeated man.

"I know, but trust me. Once you do it, she will listen to your side of the story, and come to accept it. You are sorry that you made her cry right?"

"Yeah. It breaks me knowing I hurt her."

Bethany squeezed James shoulder. "Then trust me. I know Lily better then anyone. I know what makes her tick. For Merlin's sake, I even know what colour of underwear she is wearing. So trust me when I say doing this will make things better."

"Alright, alright." James put his arms up in the air in surrender and they continued their walk towards the Great Hall for supper. They were all silent for a long moment deep in their own thoughts. "So… Remington, what colour is Lily's underwear?"

Bethany stopped, causing Sirius to bump into her making her stumble forward, blushing when she felt Sirius' hand against her waist, the heat soaking through her shirt and skirt.

"That, mate, you will best be figuring on your own." Bethany couldn't help but smile at James' hopeful expression.

"Come on Beth, if you tell me Lily's, I'll tell you Sirius'." James tried to bribe.

Bethany blushed as Sirius choked and sent a glare towards his best friend. "Not happening James. Besides what makes you think I don't already know." Bethany's smirk grew wide. "And who is to say that its not yours that I'm interested in. Think on that for a while why don't you." And with that Bethany continued her walk towards the Great Hall, leaving two very flabbergasted boys behind.

"She couldn't possibly." James muttered.

"I hope not." Sirius replied and started his way down for supper as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Ame: <strong>And there we have it ladies (and any gents who like romance stories too). Bellatrix LeStrange acted really weird huh? There is good reason for that which will be revealed in later chapters! So thanks for reading this chapter. Fave, bookmark, review, whatever!


	12. 12 A New Found Rage

**_Ame: Here is yet another chapter folks!_**

**Disclaimer: Still nothing. Not even for Mother's Day..**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12: A New Found Rage.<em>

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" Lily scolded as she pulled Bethany down into the seat next to her. Her eyes scanned over Bethany's school uniform and gave a disapproving look.

Bethany ignored the look and reached for some mashed potatoes, as well as some roast beef. "I was in the library doing my charms assignment, and talked with Sirius for a little while. How has your day been?"

Lily felt ashamed. She has been spending less and less time with Bethany. It's sad when your best friend didn't know what you were up to during the day. She looked closely at Bethany and saw the dark circles under the mismatched eyes. Her hair was a mess, and she wore make-up that was from yesterday.

"Bethany I am so, so sorry." Lily couldn't find the words to make up for the way she'd been acting. Tuesday, Bethany was just trying to help and she yelled at her and closed her out. Lily was overwhelmed by the sudden urge to cry. Stupid Rosalie Henfist… Stupid James… Bethany only wanted to help and she was too worried about making Bethany worry that she didn't realize she already was.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened with James?" Bethany's voice was soft as she turned to her best friend.

"I… I didn't want you to stress out over my problems. You are dealing with so much, and I was worried about making things harder for you that I forgot how to be a friend."

Bethany hugged her friend. "Don't worry about it. I know your intentions were good. Never worry about coming to me when you need a friend Lily, I will always be here for you, no matter what." Lily nodded into Bethany's neck as she twirled the end of her hair. "So have you talked to James about what happened?"

"No of course not." Lily pulled away staring at Beth as if she grew three heads.

"Why not?" Bethany pressed. James would owe her big time.

"I have nothing to say to that big headed, two faced git." Lily hissed.

"So what exactly happened? I thought you and James were getting along." Bethany asked. She was being manipulative and she hoped Lily would forgive her.

"I was on my way to ask Jam… Potter if he wanted to go to the Hogsmead trip with me in October, when little miss perfect Rosalie Henfist came bounding up and clinging to his arm and batting those chunky mascaraed eyelashes and twirling that ugly ashy blond hair as if she owned him." Lily said angrily.

Bethany came to the conclusion that jealousy doesn't look good on her friend. If Lily liked to admit it or not, she was in love with James, and was jealous of any girl who flirted with him.

"So what did he do?" Bethany asked taking a big bite of her roast beef. It was perfectly cooked and well seasoned, quite delicious. The house elves out-did themselves this time.

"What do you mean what did he do? Obviously… he was flirting with Henfist."

"Did you stay long enough to see his reaction?" Bethany pried, looking at her friend skeptically. It was just like Lily to get so worked-up that she walked away before she ever knew the results and just let her imagination fill in the blanks.

"Of cour…" Lily trailed as a light bulb went off in her brain. "Oh… No I… Bethany, what do I do? He must be so mad at me. He hates me, I was being such a fool..." Lily started to rant in her panic.

Bethany grabbed Lily's shoulders and forced her to look her in the eyes. "Lily. Breathe. Go talk to him. You can fix this." Beth squeezed her friend's shoulders looking over towards the Ravenclaw table. "Look, Rosalie is hanging off of Kevin's arm so clearly what you thought didn't happen. You know how Rosalie is; she's a tart. Next week, she will try to get her claws on someone totally different. Go talk to James. He'll understand."

"Your right. I'll go talk to him." Lily got to her feet and quickly brushed her fingers hastily though her fiery hair. "How do I look?" She asked nervously. She herself had never gone to apologize to James before, he had always been the one. It sure was a different feeling.

Bethany got up and pulled the right side of Lily's hair over her shoulder, and quickly unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse. How Lily could wear it with all the buttons done up was beyond her; it always made Bethany feel like she was choking.

"You look beautiful. Now go get him, tiger." She turned Lily around and pushed her towards the end of the table where James and the boys were watching curiously. Beth gave a wink towards James behind Lily's back and mouthed. "You owe me." Before taking her seat again.

She watched briefly as Lily went up to James who was trying hard not to drool at the site before him, and keep his cool. He took Lily's hand and followed her out of the dinning hall to go talk. Bethany didn't expect them back any time soon so she turned back to her food, contemplating what she should have for a desert.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked as he took over Lily's seat, grabbing Bethany's pumpkin juice goblet and taking a gulp.

"It's a secret." Bethany said taking back her cup before he drank it all and put it back where he found it.

Sirius leaned in closer. "I can keep a secret." He breathed close enough to make her stray hair to tickle her neck.

Her breath hitched and she slowly turned to look at him getting lost in those stormy eyes. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." She teased back.

Sirius moved in closer making Bethany swallowed hard. "Well that's a risk I'm willing to take." He whispered against her cheek. Her mismatched eye's closed at the sensation. "Trust me… Tell me."

Bethany leaned close, her lips nearly brushing against his ear. She breathed in the most seductive voice she possessed. "Don't drink my pumpkin juice."

To anyone observing, which was a lot of people it defiantly looked like the two were flirting. It caused a mix of many emotions for different people but neither one was paying any attention; to them they were the only people in the room. And they were the only ones who didn't know that they liked each other.

Sirius barked a laugh leaning back. "Fair enough, but really what did you do? James has been trying to get Lily to talk to him since it happened and you go prancing over to her share a few intimate words and doll her up and send her over like it was nothing."

Bethany smiled brightly. "Just a little of my 'Bethany magic' that's all."

Sirius grinned, "'Bethany magic' huh?" he liked seeing her smiling, seeing the real Bethany before her world turned upside down. It was nice to know she was still in there beyond the surface, and he will do everything he can to bring that girl back for good, a little bit at a time.

"Yeah, it was what my dad called it when I wanted something. Just used a little bit of my 'Bethany magic' and I tended to get what ever I wanted. Odd that it only worked on my dad, my mum was a whole other story. 'Go clean your room, then we'll talk.'." she said imitating her mothers 'stern' voice. Bethany laughed at the memory.

"Sounds to me like you were a spoiled brat." Sirius joked.

"But I was cute so that makes up for it." Bethany smiled reaching for a cupcake.

"I bet you were." Sirius whispered to himself as he watched Bethany bite into the cupcake and getting burgundy-coloured icing on the tip of her nose. They both laughed, as Bethany quickly wiped it with her finger and popping it into her mouth. Hogwarts cupcakes were the best, couldn't waist a single crumb.

* * *

><p>That nigh,t Lily came sneaking into the dorm room after curfew. All the girls were a sleep. She quickly tip-toed to her bed and found an old shirt she used for pajamas and quickly changed.<p>

As quietly as she could, despite stubbing her toe on Bethany's trunk she climbed into the bed next to her friend, a silly grin plastered on her face. Bethany opened her eye's briefly to see who it was before cuddling against her best friend.

"You're welcome." Bethany grumbled before sleep retook her. She was exhausted.

Lily just smiled, knowing some how her friend new what happened, even if she wasn't clear on the details. "Good night, Sunshine." She whispered as she too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Care of Magical Creatures went by smoothly that following morning. Professor Kettlehorn kept it tame considering that first weeks class he nearly got his finger bitten off by a Pogrebin. It was their last year and the creatures they were learning about were getting dangerous. Bethany was never one for monster's she only signed up for this class because Lily had been interested and didn't want to go alone.<p>

Bethany made her way towards the school. Lily stayed behind to help James clean up a few things for the Professor. She was trying to ignore the three Slytherin boys that were in front of her, one of which was her least favorite of all, Lucius Malfoy.

She was in a hurry, trying to catch Professor McGonagall before she started her next class. If she couldn't ask her question's she was at least hoping to make arrangements to talk to her over lunch.

Not wanting to draw attention to herself she took a few extra steps to the side to avoid the trio in front of her hoping they wouldn't notice. She knew well that Lucius couldn't pass up the opportunity to taunt her, why she thought today would be an exception she had no idea.

"Well, well, well, look who it is?" Lucius' cold voice rang out as his icy eye's zoned in on her. "Remington, we were just talking about you."

"Yeah, we have a question." Devrim Cannon, the tallest of the three Slytherin's said, elbowing Gabriel in the chest, who only started to laugh. "We wanted to know if you think Damian cried like a little girl when the Dark Lord killed his mommy and daddy?"

Bethany stopped in her tracks. Their laughter rang in her mind mocking her. Her hands started to tremble. She was angry. Angry that they would try to make Damian seem weak. Angry that she wasn't there with them when it happened. She was just so... Angry.

"I heard the baby of the family pissed himself, he was so scared." Lucius added as he stared hard at Bethany, waiting to see what she would do. Not once had Bethany ever hexed him, not once has she ever said anything, complained or even told. She always took it. Every comment he made was ignored. He knew today was no different. Bethany was weak, was just a little girl what would she do.

She spun on her heel and faced them. Her eye's were hard and cold, her rosy lips pressed in a thin line. That wasn't what startled the three Slytherin's most. It was the wand that was pointed directly in Malfoy's face that had caught their attention.

"You're sick in the head, you know that." She spat. Bethany didn't know what came over her, all she knew what that she had enough. She couldn't take it anymore.

A smirk spread across Malfoy's lips. "Remington, you and I both know you won't do anything. You're too kind… too weak. Just like the rest of your pathetic blood traitor family. What is a little girl going to do?"

Before he even knew what happened, Malfoy was flying through the air landing hard into the grass. Devrim was holding his nose, trying to stop it from growing like Pinocchio and Gabriel suddenly had angry looking boils all over his neck and his arms.

"Don't you ever talk about my family like that, Malfoy!" Bethany screamed. Students around had stopped what they were doing. Her wand was still pointed at him as Malfoy clenched his side in pain. It was no doubt that he had at least one broken rib.

"You are nothing, Remington!" Malfoy spat angrily. "You're just like the rest of your Mudblood loving family. Filth!" He glared at Bethany, shoving at Devrim as he tried to help him up.

"It's sad Malfoy, that you're so weak minded that you actually believe such rubbish." Bethany shook her head. "You want to know a secret about being the strongest?" Bethany asked thinking about something her dad once told her.

"What?" Gabriel asked only to get smacked by Malfoy. She had gotten everyone's attention.

"There is always going to be someone stronger. Its only a matter of time, and Voldemort will fall." She turned heading towards the school, ignoring the gasps from the students around her.

She barely heard Sirius yelling before she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. She never heard the three hex's that hit Lucius all at once before she even hit the ground. Or even notice the jaws drop as Bellatrix Black, smacked Malfoy hard upside the head angrily, not even caring that he was in pain and in no position to defend himself.

She was aware though of Sirius as he came running to her side. Of Remus muttering the counter curse making the blood stop, as well as the pain. Lily was livid, yelling for Professor Kettlehorn to come quickly.

She was still angry. Angry because she should of known better then to turn her back. She knew Malfoy wouldn't just lay down and take it. She had made him look like a fool, and he had a reputation to keep, and an ego to mend.

The real shocker of the day was when Bellatrix told Professor Kettlehorn that Malfoy had started it, and Bethany was only defending herself. Sirius glared towards his cousin wondering what was up her sleeve. Malfoy was furious to say the least, the look he gave Bellatrix darker then the one Sirius was giving her.

"Bethany, are you okay?" Sirius asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Bethany angrily snapped, regretting it instantly. She looked only to see hurt mirrored in Sirius' stormy eyes. "Sirius… I'm so sorry. I don't know what has gotten to me." She reached for his arm only to have him flinch away.

"No, I get it." And with that he marched towards the school leaving everyone stunned in his wake.

Bethany stared after him. She suddenly felt weak. "What have I done?" A single tear fall from her turquoise coloured eye. She lost the one thing that held her together.

"It'll be okay Beth…" Lily tried to console, her fingers combing through her hair only for them to get tangled in the mess. She made a vow to make sure Bethany never left the dorm with bad hair again.

"No…" Bethany wrapped her arms around herself trying to hold in all the tiny pieces that was left of her. "I have to go... wanted to ask McGonagall something." And with that she took off running toward the school.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall was just about to close the class door when Bethany started to skid to a stop in front of her out of breath. The Professor has never seen someone look so defeated in all her years. Bethany looked older then her young 16 years.<p>

"Umm…" Bethany had to collect her thoughts, trying to remember what she came to McGonagall for, trying to push the look on Sirius's face to the back of her mind. Easier said then done.

"Sorry, Professor, I know you're busy but uhh…" Beth shook mentally shook her head. "I was wondering if you had time over lunch. I had a few questions concerning Occlumency for my charms essay."

"Occlumency… I wasn't aware Professor Flitwick covered the subject." McGonagall looked back into the class room noting everyone was in their places and looking down at their text book. She stepped out into the hall and closed the door.

"He doesn't. We were supposed to pick a topic and do the research on it and write a 5000 word essay." Bethany explained. "I know you got a class to get to so can I come by at lunch?" she asked hopeful.

She dreaded going to the great hall knowing Sirius is going to ignore her. She felt a sharp pain in her chest at the thought. She quickly blinked away her tears. For someone she just met, Sirius has managed to leave a big mark on her emotionally.

"I'm not sure I'm the best one to talk to about Occlumency. Headmaster Dumbledore would be much better at answering your questions."

"Oh… okay." Bethany trailed, not sure if she liked the idea of going to Dumbledore. He always made her feel like he could read her mind. Reading into her feeling about a curtain boy she didn't even know her feelings for.

"Is everything alright Remington?" McGonagall asked for the second time.

Bethany looked up. She had forgotten where she was. "I'm sorry Professor. My brain is a little scattered today."

McGonagall gave Bethany a sympathetic look, quickly squeezing her shoulder. All Bethany wanted was a hug. The warm comforting ones that her mum would give her as she would whisper everything was going to be ok. That she was strong and could fix it. She realized now that it wasn't her that was strong but her mother's words that made her so, and now… she felt like piece by piece she was falling apart. Sirius had some how held her together and what little good she had, she ruined.

"The password is 'Lemon rain drop'. He should be in his office." McGonagall said.

"Lemon rain drop…" Bethany's eyebrow rose. She should of known that Dumbledore would have a weird password like that. "Thank you Professor, sorry for keeping you."

Bethany turned when the Professor went back to her class and the first thing she noticed was the way the hall was completely deserted. She felt her back tense up and felt like she needed to shrink away. Even though there were no portraits or ghosts about, it felt like she was being watched.

With quick steps, she kept glancing side to side, hoping that it was just a bit of paranoia making her feel like this until she heard a slight rapid noise behind her. She froze and spun around. Bethany was hoping that it was an owl or something but.. At first, she saw nothing.

Almost in to a jog, she heard the noise again and whipped around to see a rat scurrying along the wall behind her. It froze when it noticed her stop and scurried off in another direction.

Bethany let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She still felt tense but that sensation was now gone. It was just a rat. She never knew Hogwarts could get rats! Maybe it was a familiar to a student? She shook her head.

She continued on her way to see Headmaster Dumbledore. Distractions were good. Yes. Despite that, she gave a little laugh to herself.

"It was just some stupid rat…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ame: So yeah, there was a bit of an overreaction there but hey, teenagers, right? Tensions and emotions are high and drama ensues. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Fave, bookmark, review, whatever.<strong>


	13. 13 Learning to Resolve and Laugh

**_Ame: So sorry for the late upload. Blame can be set on my beta! She said it was all right to blame her._**

**Disclaimer: Really, if I did own any rights to Harry Potter, certain people would have survived.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Learning to Resolve, and Laugh<p>

Walking out from behind the gargoyle statue, Bethany was confused. She didn't so much feel like her questions were answered, more so that Dumbledore just created new ones. It was obvious that he was well-versed in Occlumency as well as Legilimency. He had picked up on all her emotions.

He told her to start meditating. All her bunched up negative emotions weren't healthy for her. Bringing up Sirius didn't help the matter. That sharp pain in her chest only magnified. She didn't like the silly grin on the Headmasters face either. Its like he knows something more but has decided to keep it his little secret.

He read her like an open book. It was no wonder none of the students could lie to him.

"Bethany! There you are."

All Bethany saw was a flash of fiery hair before she was nearly knocked off her feet by none other then Lily Evans. She crumbled. Every emotion she felt; the anger at the Slytherin's, at Dumbledore for being indirect, at herself for being so stupid, at Sirius for taking her stupidity the wrong way. ..The hurt of him walking away. ..Of her family no longer there to keep her strong. She didn't know what to do with herself anymore.

She did the only thing she seemed good at these days. She cried. Her body trembled violently as Lily tried to keep her up right. She hated herself for being so weak. For disappointing her family. Who in their right mind thought that she would ever be good at being an Auron let alone run the whole shebang. Someone completely mental that's who.

To say Sirius was furious with himself would be an understatement. He burst through the portrait of the fat lady after yelling the password, scaring a couple of fourth year girls as he kicked over one of tables that happened to be in his way. The room became deserted. The girls heading out of the portrait in a hurry leaving Sirius to his thoughts.

He realized the mistake he made as he entered the school. He could still hear Bethany's voice, calling after him. The regret was so evident it was heart-wrenching. He should have turned back, but thoughts of home… of his 'oh so dearest' mother, he couldn't seem to escape them.

He understood why Bethany snapped. She was on an adrenaline rush and after being so emotionally frustrated it was quite logical to snap. Her defenses where still at an all time high. He had been so worried. He saw the blood and panicked. It was just like home. He himself had suffered from the same curse a time or two.

After turning over another two tables and a chair Sirius collapsed on the sofa in front of the fire. The flames licked and danced over the logs as he stared intensely into it. Flashes of his home life played in front of unseeing eyes. His mothers yelling, his fathers cruel punishments. Trying to beat the Gryffindor out of him. Regulus in the back ground with an unreadable expression.

"Sirius…" James voice broke though the images. His best friend took up the seat next to him studying his features of a sign of Sirius' true feelings.

"James, I messed up." Sirius said defeated as he put his head into his hands.

"It's nothing you can't fix mate. We all mess up every now and then." James comforted as he gave Sirius a punch in the arm.

"Prongs, I just walked away. I saw her face, I saw the brokenness, and I just walked away." Sirius mumbled. Her voice pierced his heart and that defeated look was forever tattooed to his mind. She was probably crying right now, somewhere alone in the castle.

"Padfoot, go talk to her. You know she wasn't mad at you right? That it was just a defensive reaction to everything that had happened." James reasoned.

"Damn it James of course I know that! Why do you think I'm so angry at myself?" Sirius exploded, getting to his feet as he started to pace a rut into the stone floor.

"You know, I've never seen you so emotional before. Could it be that you are starting to fall for the Remington Princess?" James smirked. He couldn't help but test his friends limits. He had started to get the vibe that there was more going on between the two of them when he walked in on them in the library.

"WHAT! No. We are just friends, and that's all. And don't call her that." Sirius was shocked that James would even think such a thing. Sure Bethany was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, and the nicest, but that didn't mean he liked her like that. Sure he enjoyed the warm hugs she gave, or the completed feeling he got when she held his hand, but that didn't mean… He couldn't possibly.

"Ok, if you're sure." James just gave a knowing smirk that earned him a glare form his mate.

The smirk became devious as a thought popped in his head. Sirius didn't miss it.

"What are you planning Prongs?" Sirius asked not sure if he should be afraid or not.

"Oh nothing my dear boy, Nothing at all." James patted Sirius on the back before he headed up the steps towards their dorm. "If I were you, I'd go talk to Bethany. Her and Lily are in the girls bathroom on the second floor." James informed before he disappeared behind the door.

Sirius thought on that a moment. He knew that bathroom wasn't used much due to the fact that moaning Myrtle was haunting it. The Marauders spent a lot of time in that bathroom after hours when they were getting ready for their animagi forms to help Remus out, as well as creating the Marauders Map.

He decided he was going to go. If Bethany didn't want to talk to him, then he'd understand, and he didn't care if Evans got mad at him, he was going to talk to Beth as long as she was going to listen.

Sirius headed out the portrait. He ignored the comment the fat lady had for him, mumbling a sorry. His mind was on one thing. Bethany.

"What are you doing here, Black? You do realize this is a girls' bathroom, don't you? Or can't you read?" Lily snapped, getting to her feet, to block Sirius' view of Bethany. Not that it did any good, for he could hear her sobs.

"I came to talk to Bethany." Sirius said flatly, trying to get passed the red head to get to the girl with the mismatched eyes.

"Lily… its alright. I'll be okay." Bethany got to her feet, whipping at her eyes. "Hi Sirius…" Bethany gave a weak hopeful smile.

"Bethany…" Sirius was at a lose for words. He just stared.

Lily looked back and forth between the two and sighed. She knew Bethany was extremely hurt by the fact Sirius was upset with her. When they became so close, she had no idea. It was like her best friend's life depended on him, even if she didn't know it.

"I'll see you at lunch, Sunshine. I'll save you guys a seat." Lily said, giving up. It was obvious that Sirius wasn't going to leave till he got his 2 cents in with Bethany.

"Okay, thanks." Bethany said, though her eye's never left those of Sirius.

Lily left the two of them alone. Myrtle seemed to get the hint too. Giggling at Sirius before she went to her toilet in her cubical.

"Sirius, I am so, so sorry. Please, I can't take it if you stay mad at me. I know I was stupid. I never should of snapped at you, and I hate myself for it. You have been nothing but nice to me. Patient, putting up with all my brokenness…" Bethany hung her head in defeat. Tears threatening to spill. "I need you in a way I can't describe. When I'm with you… its just better. I can hold myself together easier."

Sirius was silent. His stormy eye's wide as he took in what happened. This whole time, he thought she was mad at him for being an idiot, but really she was just beating herself up because she thought he was the one mad.

Sirius didn't trust his voice. His jaw hung slack as his brain tried and failed to think of something… anything to say. His legs moved on their own, and before his mind could even grasp what was happening, his arms wrapped around the most caring person he has ever met.

"I'm not mad… I never should of walked away, and I kicked myself the whole time." Sirius finally said as he held her tight. His fingers tangled in her hair. Her thin fingers gripped his shirt tightly. He rested his chin atop her head, taking a slow breath, hoping to calm her down since he could feel her shaking frame. "I'm sorry." He pressed his lips to her soft hair and whispered. "You just... reminded me of myself.. I guess..."

That ceased the trembling from Bethany. She looked up at Sirius, her expression showing confusion. "Of... yourself?"

Sirius broke eye contact, glad that he could see the forgiveness but he was also mentally kicking himself for bringing that up. He was fairly sure that she didn't need to hear about his family life.

"Yeah. But know that you have the right to get pissed and let it out. I shouldn't have left you alone so again, I am sorry." Sirius pulled back and rest his hands on Bethany's cheeks, wiping away the last tear that seemed to leak out with his thumb. "There. Now how about some lunch?"

Bethany gave a little smile and nodded. "I am getting a bit hungry..."

"Oh sure! Talk about the joys of food since Myrtle can't have anything because she's dead! Let's rub it in her face!" Moaning Myrtle flew down over them, yelling and moaning in her pitiful agony.

Sirius sent a glare at Myrtle. Bethany rolled her eyes but took Sirius' hand. "Let's head down before Lily comes back up here." She began to pull him out of the washroom before Myrtle started to gripe about her lack of life again.

As they headed down to the great hall all they could do was laugh. Both felt a sense of relief and contentment. Both were happy.

Bethany took a breath of relief, glad that the afternoon did not drag on. She found a seat next to Lily, and proceeded to pick out a few selections of chicken, pouring herself a cup of pumpkin juice at the same time. She laughed at what Lily said in regards to a movie they saw over the summer as the Marauder quartet came in to the hall, laughing loudly.

Sirius was quick to claim the empty spot beside Bethany while Remus took up the space across from her, Pettigrew beside him. James gracefully filled the space beside Lily, no one missing the fact that he wrapped his arm loosely around her waist. The boys greeted the girls with a warm smile, both Remus and Sirius giving Bethany a more understanding smiles, both obviously glad that she was feeling better then earlier.

They were each starting to load their plates. All comfortable with just listening to the noise around them. Lily observed James' face closely. Something wasn't right, he couldn't seem to whip the smirk off his face.

"Okay James, what did you do?" Lily asked with a stern look, both hands on her hips.

James had a sly grin on his face, failing to achieve the innocent look. "Whatever do you mean, Lily-flower?"

"I mean that you have the face of a prankster, waiting for your joke to happen." Lily crossed her arms. "You keep glancing to where the owls come in… So you waiting for the post?"

James just shrugged trying to give the illusion of indifference. "Yeah something like that."

"So who is the victim?" Remus asked not bothering took look towards his friend as he shoveled some mashed potatoes into him mouth.

James just smiled. "I guess you will just have to wait and see."

"If it were a Slytherin he'd be gloating. So… It's either a professor or a Gryffindor." Sirius said thoughtfully, after all he was the one who knew James best of all. They were practically brothers.

James just shook his head. As if on cue, James' personal owl came swooping in through the invisible open window on the wall. Gavin carried a brown package in his claws and dropped it in Bethany's lap. Silence struck the group as James could only grin at the confusion evident on all his friends faces. Bethany being the most confused on top of being leery.

"Its not going to explode is it?" Bethany couldn't help but asked. She couldn't say that she could put it past James to pull something of that sort on her.

James couldn't help but laugh. Bethany knew him too well. "I swear on my honor as a Marauder and a Gryffindor that the package will do no harm to anyone present." He paused in his thoughts before adding as an after thought. "Though it may embarrass more then one person at the table."

"What did you do?" Lily repeated once again.

"I assure you it is nothing to worry about." James smiled before turning his attention towards Bethany with the most modest expression he could muster. "I figured it was something I owe you."

Bethany ripped the paper wrap so she could peek into the box. In the package she could make out dark blue, violet and black plaid material. She was confused and opened her mouth to ask James what it was suppose to be, before she noticed a piece of parchment that was tucked in beside the material. She quickly opened it to read to herself.

Bethany, I don't know how you did it but thank you. I figured I owe you one for helping me out with the little misunderstanding with the whole Henfist thing. Lily has never talked to me like that before. You renewed my hope. Here is a little something I'm sure you will end up finding funny once you get past the whole awkward part, and don't worry I made sure they were clean. Your friend James A Potter

P.S. Lavender.

Bethany read the note over again, staring at the P.S. wondering what Lavender could mean. She looked over to James for a answer but he was already preoccupied with shoveling his mouth full with food.

Sirius, being curious looked into the box, all too-familiar with the dark coloured plaid. He blushed as he glared towards his best friend. Clearly this was the reaction James was looking for, seeing as a goofy grin plastered his face, even though he was pretending to be very interested in his chicken.

"Prongs what the hell?" Sirius roared.

Suddenly it dawned on Bethany exactly what was in the box as well as what Lavender meant. Going back, their conversation before supper yesterday fresh in her mind making everything make sense, even if Lily, Remus, and Peter were left in the dark. It was good to know that James made some huge progress with Lily.

Bethany got over the blush the heated her cheeks, and laughed. James smiled, while Sirius looked at her like she was suddenly mental. Lily and Remus were confused as well as concerned. Bethany was laughing so hard that she actually fell from the bench onto the floor where one hand clutched her side, the other rubbing the back of her head with a delayed "Ow."

"What is going on?" Lily questioned looking at James.

"Oh just a little inside joke, love. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over." James just smiled. He figured after the day Bethany was having she needed a good laugh. He was glad to see that Sirius had managed to get back to good terms with the girl.

Sirius helped the still laughing girl up off the floor. He was well aware of the many curious eyes on them. He himself was trying hard not to laugh. He had to emit it was pretty funny, even though it was at his expense. He would give James a good bashing later, right now he just wanted to enjoy Bethany's smile and laughter.

Sirius reached over to grab the box in which his boxer's were in only to get his hand slapped. His stormy eyes met those of Bethany's which were now serious.

"I believe James gave those to me Sirius. I have full intentions on keeping them." Bethany scolded like he was trying to take away her Honey Stix.

"What are you going to do with them?" Sirius asked trying to reach around her.

"Frame them of course." Bethany rolled her eyes, reaching of her pumpkin juice only to find her cup empty. She turned on Sirius who only smirked. "You drank my pumpkin juice."

"It was delicious let me assure you." Sirius grinned as Bethany lightly slapped him on his arm. He laughed pouring her another cup full as the cheerful chatter between friends continued like any other day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ame: And there we go, duckies. Why should Sirius have black boxers when he can have awesome plaid ones? More teenager drama! Feel the looove~ Thanks for reading! Fave, bookmark, review, whatever!<strong>


	14. 14 Does Remus Seem Off to You?

_Ame: All blame can be placed on my muse for not reading through this and being lazy. She knows I love her though so all good!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in regards to Harry Potter and its stuff._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14: Does Remus Seem Off to You?<em>

After a few attempts of Sirius trying to reclaim his stolen boxers, he gave up; seeing Bethany's joyous grin at every mention. Time went by and the classes and homework became a steady rhythm. The group sat together, ate together… it was a norm as days passed on by. But one morning, that all changed.

Remus came though the Great hall doors. He held his head higher, shoulders more squared. He looked proud… dangerous… attractive. A devious smirk graced his face and Bethany noticed instantly that something was not right with the picture.

Whispering and giggles followed after Remus as he walked past many girls who stopped to stare. This was a side of Remus no one has seen. It was obvious that the girls liked what they saw.

Remus took a seat, surprising both Lily and Bethany as he claimed Sirius' spot beside the young mismatched-eyed girl.

"Good morning, lady's. Don't you two look beautiful today." Remus gave a sly smile before filling his plate with breakfast.

Bethany and Lily blinked at each other. "Okay, who are you and what did you do to our sweet Remy?" Bethany questioned feeling a little shell shocked.

Remus laughed, as though he liked the nickname 'Remy' given to him. "I just feel… energized this morning, Beth." He gave her a wink.

Bethany didn't know why but a blush graced her cheeks and she forgot how to talk. She had never seen Remus Lupin this way, and couldn't help but find him attractive. Something was defiantly wrong if not completely off.

"Wow Remus, you certainly are confident this morning." Lily smiled as she studied her friend's face. Lily had always thought that Bethany and Remus would look cute together. She knew Remus was secretly crushing on the currently blushing girl, and had been for a while now.

"It's a beautiful day out, I get to enjoy my breakfast sitting beside a lovely girl; what more can I say?" Remus grinned as he caught Bethany's blush turn a few shades darker.

Just then, James and Sirius entered the hall. Their heads were close together as they discussed Peter and how he had acted weird during the night, also that when they all woke up, he was nowhere in the dorm.

"Good morning, boys." Bethany smiled looking up from her toast, feeling some normalcy return.

" Good morning Remington, Lily-flower, did you girls sleep well last night?" James asked as he took up his normal space beside Lily.

"Yes thanks." Lily smiled as she gripped his hand under the table.

"Sirius, are you alright mate?" James asked as he notice how Sirius seemed to be frozen in place.

A dark glare met Remus'. It was quite obvious, at least to him that Sirius was quite hostile to anyone who took his place beside the beauty currently beside him. Remus weighed the pro's and con's of his situation and decided it be best if he moved, at least this time. He didn't need a bruised jaw to start off his day.

"Here you go, Padfoot. Just saving your place." Remus smiled almost a little too brightly as he moved over one space.

Sirius only grunted in acknowledgment as he went over and sat down. He looked over, only to find curious mismatched eyes looking at him.

"What was that all about, Sirius?" Bethany asked, having noticed the glare.

"Nothing." Sirius mumbled but couldn't help look the girl over. Her hair was for once let down, her curls falling down to her waist. "Your hair looks very beautiful today." He mused as his hand absentmindedly went up so he could comb his fingers through.

Bethany blushed. She was never going to get use to the complements Sirius so randomly gave out. Not that she minded. It made her feel special that he took the time to notice the little differences.

"Thank you. Lily did it." Bethany gave a bright smile -which always had strange effects on the boys at Hogwarts- before she continued on with her toast.

Sirius turned to his other friend once he thought Bethany wasn't paying him any attention. He wanted to know what the deal was with his friend. He normally wasn't so bold, or so stupid to go up against Sirius. He after all was the best duller in the school.

"What the Hell, Moony." His whisper had a bite to it.

"You know Bethany has more friends then just you." Remus said calmly as he ate his eggs. "She isn't your property, Padfoot, and if you're not going to make your move and admit on liking the girl, then someone else will."

"Like you?" Sirius huffed angrily.

"Perhaps." Remus smirked looking over Sirius to watch Bethany laugh at something James was talking about. "I have to admit she is rather stunning."

"Stay away from her. You're not yourself and you know that." Sirius barked under his breath knowing time of the month. He had never wanted to punch Remus before, and now the urge was almost unbearable.

"The full moon doesn't affect me in that way Sirius. Only makes me act on things I already want." Remus shrugged, not bothering to go into more detail.

Sirius couldn't explain it, but Remus' last statement left him cold. He was seeing Remus in a different light, and didn't like it. He glanced over at Bethany. His sweet, beautiful Bethany. He couldn't blame any guy for liking her, but that didn't mean he liked the fact of her being with them. She was his…

Sirius' eyes went wide. Just when did Bethany become 'his'? How did he miss out on such a big detail? About his feelings of all things? He had never liked a girl before, wasn't even aware that he could. He knew he had trust issues. Letting someone in, a girl in was a big step for him and he wasn't sure how to go about it. What if Bethany only saw him as a friend?

"Sirius…" Bethany felt his eyes on her sending a shiver down her spine. "What's wrong?" She gripped his large hand in her smaller one, giving it a slight squeeze in comfort.

"Nothing." Sirius mentally shook his head as he pushed his feelings to the back of his mind. He just savored the pleasant warmth of Bethany's hand in his own.

"I highly doubt that. You barely touched your food." Bethany rested her free hand against his forehead. "Are you sick?" It was clear she was worried.

"No I'm not sick." Sirius gave a reassuring smile. James was giving him a goofy grin, like somehow he knew what was on his mind. "I was just thinking."

"Careful, that might be dangerous." James commented, earning a half-hearted glare from Sirius as he faced his plate to actually eat something.

Bethany knew Sirius didn't want to talk about it so she didn't press the matter. She squeezed his hand one last time, letting him know she was their if he ever wanted to talk. She knew Sirius was a very private person, and has dealt with things she didn't understand. James told her his home life wasn't very good, and to be patient with him. The thought of someone hurting Sirius made her angry, but knew that there were more family's that way. It was sad.

"So Bethany. Quidditch tryouts are this Saturday. You going to be there?" James asked grabbing her attention away from Sirius who was clearly thinking a few things through. Remus seemed to be studying him rather closely. The competition just got to a whole new level. James was excited to see how things turned out, though he was fairly certain of the victor. Only time would tell.

"Yes, I think I will." Bethany smiled. "After all, you need someone good on the team." She teased, bumping her shoulder into Sirius who replied with a laugh.

"You're going to be eating your words, love, I will always be the best of the team." Sirius grinned pushing her gently back. Both laughed, getting a knowing look from James a glare form Remus.

Remus got to his feet. "I'm done, going to start heading to Herbology." He said starting to walk off.

"Oi, wait for me. I'm done too." Bethany called getting to her feet as well. "Sirius, if you want you can finish my pumpkin juice." She smiled before giving Lily a quick hug.

Sirius started with his jaw unhinged as Bethany lightly sprinted to catch up with Remus who had a smug grin on his face. Sirius' fists clenched tightly. He nearly growled as Remus reached out and grabbed Bethany's hand before they left the sight of the great hall. Remus didn't know it yet, but he was going to pay dearly for that.

"So Remy, what do you think class is going to be about today?" Bethany asked casually gripping her book tighter under her arm. Her satchel was sliding off her shoulder making it difficult to keep a good grip.

"Here give me that." Remus smiled tugging at the strap, managing to get it lose.

"I can carry it too, you know." Bethany stuck her tongue out at her friend, who only chuckled in response. "You completely avoided my question."

"Probably much the same as last class. The fire seed bush." Remus shrugged.

"Oh Yay." Bethany said sarcastically, glancing down at her hand.

"How is the burn doing?" Remus asked not missing Bethany's actions.

"Still a little tender. But I'm sure I will survive." Beth smiled warmly. She had always enjoyed Remus' company. He had a very calming affect on her.

"Bethany, I have a question for you." Remus stated as he suddenly became very interested with the path in front of them. Bethany looked around him so she could look into his honey-coloured eyes, waiting for him to continue. "It is rather personal, and I will understand if you don't want to answer."

"You can ask me anything Remy." Bethany smiled, though was suddenly nervous. She playfully nudged Remus with her shoulder much like she did to Sirius earlier.

Remus took a deep breath, trying to build up his confidence. "What are your feelings on Sirius?" He asked bluntly.

Bethany blinked, stopping in her tracks. "I don't understand." Her feelings _on_ Sirius? What did he mean exactly?

Remus turned, meeting her eyes. Like always he was stunned by her goddess like beauty. Her mismatched eye's wide with confusion. He ran his hand over his scared face. The only fault Bethany had where she was concerned was that she tended to be completely oblivious.

He believed that was just another part of her charm.

"Okay, I'll rephrase it. But you don't have to answer right away, okay?" He saw her nod before asking again, "What do you feel for Sirius?"

Bethany blinked again, confused. Why would Remus ask her something like that? She liked Sirius, of course, but it was like he was looking for a different answer instead of a friend…? She opened her mouth to ask what he was thinking but he put a finger on her lips. Her cheeks heated at the contact. This was definitely a different Remy.

"You don't have to answer just yet. Just think about it?" He waited until she gave a nod before taking his finger off her lips. "Good." Remus smiled and put a hand on her back to get her walking again to class. "When we have to get more seeds off the bush, I think you should look all around you before proceeding, to make sure you don't get another burn. It'd be bad if your nice hair started to singe, huh?"

Bethany came out of her stupor. "I like my hair…" she whimpered then frowned. "Lily would be pissed if I ruined it."

Remus chuckled. "We must not evoke the wrath of Lily."

"Yeah. Bad things happen." Bethany grinned.

* * *

><p>After the successful morning of no injuries to Bethany – the evil fire seed plant did NOT burn her today to her utmost joy – the crew met up in the Great Hall for lunch. Remus took a seat next to her again, like at breakfast, asking her about a muggle fiction book.<p>

"But why would they create so many rings when they know that it will only cause chaos in the end?" Remus question as he reached for the pumpkin juice pitcher, pouring her a cup.

"You know, I think it's a power-hungry thing or they don't realize it at first and are in denial, thinking that they can handle the power that they ultimately can't control." Bethany smiled in thanks as she saw her cup filled. "The books are really good, though. They even made movies about them."

Lily took her seat with James next to Bethany. "Yeah, and they picked out awesome actors. They choose the perfect Legolas." She gave a wistful sigh.

"What kind of name is Lego Ass?" Peter commented with a disgruntled expression.

"It's Legolas." Lily corrected.

"And it's an Elvin name." Bethany added. "Personally I like Strider."

"Who is Strider?" Sirius came up behind Remus and Bethany.

"Only one of the best fictional characters in existence." Bethany smiled back at him.

Remus and Sirius stared at each other, a frown etching on Sirius' expression first. There was an odd silence amongst the group, waiting to see what would happen.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Thanks for saving my seat… Again." He spoke with a bit of force.

Remus took the chance to frown this time and looked at Bethany before looking back at the clearly disgruntled Padfoot.

"Yeah… Sure, Padfoot." He shifted away from Bethany, giving Sirius his 'spot' back. Remus gave a glare at Sirius when he was seated before shifting his attention to shoveling food on to his plate.

Sirius followed his example, everyone eating with a tinge of awkward silence. Bethany kept glancing over to Sirius and Remus. Something was definitely up, and she had no idea what it was. She sipped quietly at her soup, allowing the delicious broth to settle nicely in her stomach.

James cleared his throat, obviously trying to disrupt the awkwardness. "So Wormtail." He looked over to Peter, who looked up from his sandwich. "Do you have any new intel as of late?"

Peter let out a bright grin and nodded. "It just so happens that I do. It seems that Bellatrix has been warning all of the Slytherins to back off from Bethany."

"She's been doing that since the year started…" Bethany muttered to herself.

"It's official then." Sirius stated. "She's finally cracked."

"I would think she would proclaim her undying love to an evil wizard first." Remus scoffed, stuffing a roll in to his mouth.

"She already did that…" Peter grumbled, fiddling with the last bite of his sandwich.

"Anything else from the House of Snakes?" James questioned.

"Yeah. It seems that Snape landed himself in the Hospital Wing last night and has yet to be released." Peter said. "Rumor says it was a potion gone wrong."

"Severus is in the Hospital?" Lily commented, her eyes widening a bit.

James glanced around and gave a 'huh'. "That explains why he wasn't in the Great Hall at breakfast either."

"I hope he's okay…" Lily said silently, more to herself than to anyone. Bethany caught the worry in her voice and nodded to herself. She would give Lily a bit of peace of mind.

Bethany finished her soup and smiled. "Well I have to use the Lavatory. I'll meet you in class, Remus, Lily."

"What do you have again?" Sirius asked as she stood up from the bench.

"Divination."

Sirius raised and eyebrow. "How can you take that class?"

Bethany shrugged. "For amusement." Lily laughed at her answer. "I want to see who she tells is going to die this year. The first time we had Divination, Alice was the victim. She told her right to her face, 'My dear, you are going to die.' Just flat out! She cried for hours after class until Dumbledor assured her that no one was going to die."

"I remember that. Poor Alice." Lily commented but couldn't stop the small giggle of amusement from escaping.

"So I want to see who is going to 'die' this year! She hasn't said it yet so I'm waiting for the day it happens." Bethany grinned. "The suspense is killing me!"

Sirius gaped at her. "And you look forward to that?"

"Sure, why not?" Bethany giggled. "She says it with such a straight face that it's downright funny. Now I really have to use the loo. See you later." Bethany laughed and left the Great Hall with a little spring in her step.

Sirius shook his head when she left the Hall. "I don't get that girl at times…"

"And you never will." Lily commented.

Bethany, indeed, went to the washroom to clean her hands, but she took a detour to the Hospital Wing. She had a hard time believing that Severus Snape; the practically perfect potion's genius, had a potion go 'wrong'. It just didn't sound right.

It wouldn't do well to get Lily in to that kind of thinking. The girl probably wouldn't sleep for days with worry but be too prideful to go and see Severus herself. Lily had a tendency to jump to conclusions anyway. Bethany got to the doors of the Hospital Wing and stepped in, glancing around. There weren't too many students about, just a few in bed with some funny boils on their faces and arms.

Bethany spotted Severus at one of the farther beds and made her way over to him. He was resting his head back with his eyes closed but he did not seem to be asleep. She sat down on the stool next to his bed.

Severus opened his eyes and looked at her. His expression was blank. They stared at each other for a few moments. Bethany broke the silence first.

"Hi Severus."

He raised an eyebrow at her greeting. "Why are you here, Remington?" He droned out, clearly unimpressed with her visit.

"Well, as far as I know, they allow visitors during school hours, especially since it's still lunch break." Bethany replied with a shrug. "So, I am here visiting you."

"That still does not explain why you… are here…" he narrowed his eyes in a glare.

"Because Lily is too chicken to see you herself. That little incident in Fifth Year is still a grudge against her." Bethany admitted. "And I'm curious as to why you are in the Hospital Wing to begin with. Rumor said it was a potion incident which I find hard to believe."

"How do you find that hard to believe?" Severus looked away from her at the thought of Lily and the… incident.

"Because aren't you the unofficial master of Potions? What happened?"

She saw his expression twitch in to a smirk before he went blank. "I messed up a potion."

Bethany blinked. "You're serious?"

"Gods forbid." Severus almost growled at that.

"No no! I don't mean 'Sirius' serious. I mean the other way. Like, you're not joking? You messed up a potion? But… What the heck!"

"Remington, what happens when you add too many Jobberknol feathers to Veritaserum before the lunar maturing cycle?" Severus questioned her.

"Huh? I don't know."

"What happens is that a noxious gas that smells like baking powder rises up and is flammable when it comes in contact with copper."

Bethany blinked a few times. "You know, you are a genius. Not a smart one though… Who does that on purpose?"

"You have to know all the results of even a failed potion and what caused it to fail to fix it or modify it accordingly." Severus stated.

She blinked again. "Oh." She shook her head. "Why were you brewing a Veritaserum anyway?"

"Because Veritaserum is one of the most difficult potions to master and there are few works of what happens when you miss-read directions." Severus shifted his position on the bed lightly. "Professor Slughorn was the only one aware of my potion brewing as he has accepted me as an apprentice."

"Oh that's cool but… aren't you better than the Professor? I mean, he kind of… sucks."

"In order for a student to become a Potions Master, they have to go through the motions of apprenticeship." Severus replied. "Professor Slughorn is the only one in the immediate area that is qualified to take me under 'tutor-age'."

"It's going to be a very short apprenticeship then." Bethany giggled. "You'll practically be the Master before the year is done."

Severus cracked out a grin before covering it with a smirk. "I suspect as well, but the motions are already set by the Ministry, and they can not be rushed."

"Well then, let me say congratulations, Severus, Master of Potions." Bethany bowed her head to him. "Can you teach class instead? I might actually learn something."

He let out a chuckle. "Professor Snape… now that is a prospect."

"That is awesome. Well I better get off to class before I am hunted down." She stood up. "I'll let Lily know you're doing okay, Severus."

Severus was silent for a moment, with an unreadable expression. "You know… I never meant to call Lily that disgusting name. I know there is no excuse for what I did, and I hurt her beyond repair. I regret that day with everything I have." Severus almost whispered, lost in his own grief.

Severus' dark brown eyes went wide. He froze as Bethany wrapped her thin arms around his larger frame. All he saw was the top of her silky haired head. He glanced around, seeing if anyone had taken notice of what was happening. To his relief everyone was otherwise occupied with something else and Madam Pomfrey was busy in her office.

"I know Severus. For what its worth, Lily really misses you, and thinks about you often. Don't give up hope, She will come around. She is just really stubborn." Bethany said honestly.

Severus cracked a rare and small smile, as he wrapped one arm awkwardly around the small girl. For the longest time he had hated Bethany. Lily had always wanted to spend more time with her then with him. He never took the time to get to know Beth. He now understood why Lily was so fond of the small girl.

"Thank you." Severus whispered, patting Bethany's shoulder to let her know he was done with the hug. Bethany just smiled, pulling away.

"Get better soon Severus, and next time take a little more precaution the next time you want to see what happens when you mess up." She giggled before giving a wave and walking out. The whole episode went better then she planned.

* * *

><p><em>Ame: And there we have it! Some competition in romance arises and Severus is under a better light. Sorry this took so long to get out and it's promised that the next one won't take as long! Bookmark, fave, review, whatever!<em>


	15. 15 Fight Between Friends

_Ame: Well well well.. This took a while to get around to post so again, I put blame on my beta. She likes the blame or something, I don't know! Here it is, sorry about the wait!_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me except my Bethany character.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15: Fight between friends<em>

"SIRIUS! I'm going to die!" Bethany shouted as she entered the common room. Lily was shaking her head as she followed behind her friend, though a smile was evident on her face.

Sirius's head snapped up as he locked eyes with the small girl, only to be met with a bright smile. Remus laughed. Their Divination's class was interesting to say the least.

"That's not funny Remington." Sirius frowned as Beth burst out laughing.

"Oh come on, Sirius." Bethany pouted. "Stop being so serious."

At that James burst out laughing. "It doesn't matter how many times it's said, that will never get old." James barely dodged the pillow that flew with amazing speed towards his head.

Sirius glared at his friend before he turned back to a grinning Beth. "So I take it you were the victim of Professor Jacobs?"

"Yep, though you know I should have seen it coming." Bethany said thoughtfully as she took up the seat next to him. "It makes sense that I'm the target. I'm sure most people believe that its true."

"Jacobs is full of hogwash." Lily said crossing her arms. "I think she is totally out of line, pulling her stunt on you considering all that has happened."

A dark cloud fell over Bethany. Memories of the dark mark over her house, of her parents and brothers and the fact they were gone filled her head. She was almost afraid she wouldn't pull out of that dark moment, until she felt a tight squeeze and an unforgettable warmth she knew to be Sirius' hand. She looked over to him only to find him glaring at Lily. Lily was mouthing a sorry.

"Its okay." She smiled. "So Sirius, how was your class, bet it wasn't nearly as interesting as mine." Bethany nudged Sirius who turned back to her.

"I beg to differ." Sirius grinned. "Class was canceled. Some one let some Nuffles and Pixies loose in class. It was a disaster."

"That some one wouldn't happen to be a Sirius Black, and James Potter, would it?" Bethany grinned. Lily smacked James up side the head as they started to whisper harshly at each other.

"I'm not going to say we did, but I'm not going to say we didn't either." Sirius smirked.

"How did you guys get a hold of Pixies and Nuffles any ways?" Bethany asked curious.

"Want me to show you?" Sirius could help but feel a sense of pride.

"Yes!" Bethany exclaimed with excitement, practically jumping out of her seat.

"Bethany!" Lily was shocked, as the three boys laughed at the cute look of innocence on Beth's face as she turned to her friend, showing some guilt.

"What? Aren't you just a little curious as to how they do the things they do?" Bethany asked, trying to appeal to her friends better nature, yet still being able to go… though in the end she would probably still go even if it meant being sneaky.

"No, I am not. They are breaking rules that were put in place for a reason, not to mention being mean to others."

"Hey I don't hex random people... Anymore." James said in his defense.

"Everyone who is our victim deserves it, one way or the other." Sirius added.

"Please Lily." Bethany begged.

"No!"

"Then I will take that as friendly advice. Let's go, Sirius!" Bethany grabbed Sirius' hand and stated towards the portrait hole.

"You and Black are a bad influence!" Lily scolded James, who ran his fingers through his already messy hair.

"Oh come on Lily, let the girl have a little fun. We both know she needs it."

Lily was about to object at that but paused before any words left her mouth. Her eyes softened as she looked back to the portrait. "Well.. yeah I know she needs it but…" she frowned, crossing her arms as she looked back to James. "Doesn't change the fact that you and Black are bad influences."

"I wasn't denying it." He shot a grin her way.

* * *

><p>After discovering that Sirius and James had only 'encouraged' the Pixies and Nuffles out of Professor Kettlehorn's office; apparently a simple <em>alohamora<em> worked easily on their cages, Bethany went to wash up before dinner. Alone with her thoughts for a few moments, she idly washed her hands.

She was told that she was going to die. It honestly shouldn't have surprised her one bit because the teacher was barking mad to begin with but still… Hearing it in front of the class was still unsettling. Who wants to be told that they're going to die? Or more specifically, "You are the target of the Dark Lord"?

A sigh went through her. She shook her head of the thoughts. Dwelling on them would only make her more upset.

Bethany left the lavatory and started her way to the Great Hall. She smiled at other students who waved at her as they walked by. The hall came in to view and she saw a familiar figure just ahead of her. She sped up her pace and raised her hand, putting it on the shoulder of Severus.

"Hey, Severus. Glad you're out of the Hospital Wing." She greeted the tall pale man with her usual smile. She ignored the tensing of his muscles under her hand when she spoke.

He turned and looked down at her. "Oh, hello Remington. Thank you."

"I hope you're not planning a return trip any time soon." Bethany noted.

He gave a timid grin. "I… was not planning on one."

"Good." She beamed up at him. "Have a good supper!" Bethany skipped ahead, glad that Severus actually was doing better.

Stepping in to the Great Hall, Bethany went right to the Gryffindor table. She saw that Remus and Pettigrew were the first ones there. Without hesitation, Bethany sat down right beside Remus. She still did not feel the most comfortable around Pettigrew…

Remus whipped his head around when she sat down, surprise evident on his face. He hadn't heard her come in and thought that she was with Sirius. "Hey Bethany." He replaced his surprise expression with a beaming grin to her.

"Hey Remy." She smiled back at him. "You been here long?"

"Just a few minutes. I thought you were with Sirius?"

"Oh yeah, I was. I had to wash up first." She shrugged. "I thought Sirius would be here but I guess he's looking for James."

Remus nodded in agreement and started to fill up his plate. Bethany did the same. "So how are you taking the whole 'target' thing?" he asked.

Bethany shrugged as she scooped some mashed potatoes on to her plate. "I can't complain. I can't say I'm surprised either. Just one of those things that was bound to happen, right?"

Remus chuckled. "What the professor failed to predict was all of your bodyguards that won't let you be targeted."

Bethany grinned. "You're too sweet. I hope I don't have to pay all my 'bodyguards'."

"A smile would be the only payment I would need." Remus told her, his voice completely serious.

She blinked, about to reply when someone beat her to it.

"Only a smile?" the dark voice of Sirius spoke up behind them. The two of them turned to see the guy, standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was glaring at Remus. If looks could kill, Remus would have passed on ten-fold.

"Well anything besides that would be considered a bonus." Remus smirked at him.

Without any warning, Sirius' fist collided with Remus' jaw. Bethany screamed in shock at the sudden attack, creating silence throughout the hall. Lily and James were only a few steps behind Sirius, their jaws dropped.

Remus' rubbed his jaw and looked back at Sirius. "You hit like an old lady." He goaded.

Sirius growled.

"Sirius what the bloody hell was that for?!" Bethany yelled as she bent down to help Remus to his feet.

Sirius blinked at her as he watched Beth fuss over Remus' bruised jaw. He suddenly felt guilty. Bethany sent him a glare that he didn't know she possessed as his blood suddenly ran cold.

"Sirius you can be such a jerk." Bethany yelled, as she started to make her way to the hospital wing with Remus' arm around her shoulder. He sent a smug smirk Sirius' way. Served him right.

"Remy I am so sorry." Bethany rambled as they headed down the hall. "I don't know what has gotten into him. Does it hurt really bad?" She once again brushed the tips of her fingers over Remus' jaw. It had turned a nasty shade purple.

"He is just a little stressed with all the new emotions running through his brain." Remus explained. He quite enjoyed the rivalry between the two of them. It was nice to see Sirius actually serious about something. He was willing to fight for Bethany, that alone was almost shocking.

"What do you mean?" Bethany looked up into the honey-coloured eyes of her friend.

Remus sighed. Should he tell her his friends secret or no? He kinda wanted to see how far he could push Sirius before he took drastic measures. He couldn't see Sirius' confessing his feeling for Bethany with out a little nudge in the right direction.

"He has never had to care about a girl before. It had always just been the four of us, now with you… He worries about you. He knows with the guys, we more or less can take care of ourselves with the exception of Peter of course."

"I can take care of myself too." Bethany commented. It was nice to be able to begin to understand another side of Sirius from another person's perspective. He was really a very caring person.

"I know, but to Sirius… You're so tiny; you seem fragile to him. You've been hurt and he is scared of everyone else trying to hurt you more. He wants to see you smile and take care of yourself better. You have lost a lot of weight since we got to school."

Bethany felt guilt weigh down on her. She had no idea her friends were worrying so much about her. She didn't think anyone would have noticed the weight loss. "I know… I'm really am trying to gain it back, It just is so hard when I'm not hungry. Just the thought of food makes my stomach churn. Doesn't help when nothing has flavor." Hard to enjoy eating anything when it all tastes the same, really.

"How much weight have you lost?" Remus asked. He didn't fail to notice when her school uniform wasn't fitting her properly the past while.

"25 pounds maybe." Bethany said shyly. "Professor McGonagall also noticed and got Madam Pomfrey to start giving me supplement tablets…"

"Well that makes me feel a little better, but to loss so much weight in such a short time isn't good Bethany." He couldn't help but be thankful to Prof. McGonagall. She seemed to be taking extra care of Bethany in her own way. Bethany needed an adult figure in her school life.

"I know, I know. But I am making sure I don't skip meals… I may not eat a lot but I don't skip. Plus I always have dessert for supper." She beamed up at Remus. "I don't want everyone to worry about me anymore. I promised my dad I'd be strong… "

"I think you are doing very well on that promise. Remember your not alone, we will always be here to help you find your way." Remus smiled back.

Bethany was near tears. She pulled Remus to a stop in front of the hospital wing door. Remus looked confused at first, then Bethany wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheek resting against his lower chest.

"I miss them so much my heart hurts." She whispered as she silently cried into his chest.

"They will always be with you Bethany. You keep them alive in your heart." Remus said holding her tightly against him. His fingers running through her hair. He suddenly understood why Sirius and Lily had made a habit of it. She really did have beautiful hair that was touch-ably soft.

He waited a few unspoken moments before continuing. "I'm sure they are really proud of you Bethany. They know you love them and they love you, and at the end that is all that really matters."

"Thank you Remy." Bethany whipped at her eyes and Remus' shirt as she tried to brush her tears away. "Sorry for getting your shirt all wet and full of make-up. I guess my eye liner isn't as water proof as they claim."

Remus laughed, brushing his fingers under Bethany's mismatched eyes clearing away the black streaks. "Don't worry about it." He took her hand and opened the doors to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey promptly fussed over the both of them.

* * *

><p><em>Ame: And there we go! More emotion, cause this is school drama. A Nuffle, as you saw before, is... um.. Well, I don't really remember what it was but it sounded appropriate at the time. I guess you could imagine them deriving from the 'Fae' category, much like Pixies, Boggarts, Selkies, and Sprites... Use your own imagination! Thanks for reading, and as always; bookmark, fave, review, whatever!<em>


	16. 16 Late Night by the Fire

_ame_black: Hello duckies! Here is another installation of the epic love story between Sirius and Bethany_

_Dislcaimers: You know this already... I don't own this!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Late Night by the Fire<strong>

Sirius stared into the flames in the heath, deep in thought. Bethany was mad at him- this much he knew, and he didn't blame her. She was right: he was a jerk. He didn't know why her sitting beside Remus bothered him so much. Dare he say it? He was jealous.

Bethany had somehow become a part of him, and now that she was there, he was afraid of losing her. It was funny how those things catch you by surprise. He had no idea how to get back in Bethany's good graces. Remus had been easy; he apologized, Remus punched him in the shoulder saying it was all cool. Girls were way more complicated then that.

Sirius ran his fingers though his raven black hair, clutching it in frustration. He let out a deep breath and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"You know your going to pull your hair out if you keep doing that." A voice said rather amused.

His heart missed a beat as he twisted in his seat to look up at the small girl a few steps away. She truly was a sight to behold. He couldn't help but stare. Her chestnut hair was done in a messy loose-braid that fell over her left shoulder; some strands framed her face nicely. Her pajamas were soft melon colours in a plaid pattern that gave her skin a nice glow. The top was unbuttoned to reveal a watermelon-pink tank-top that fitted her curves a little too nicely. That seemed to hold his attention for a few seconds before he looked back to her face. That's when he noticed something was off.

"I didn't know you had glasses?" Sirius said as he took in the violet-coloured frames.

"Oh… Yeah I've had them for a long while, I just only need them if I do a lot of reading." She replied as she held up a thick black book, that he had missed. She didn't move from her spot, looking away nervously.

"Bethany, look. About dinner, I was way out of line. I'm sorry." Sirius said wishing she would look at him. His guilt was weighing down on his chest and he was willing to do anything for Bethany to forgive him.

"Sirius you can't just go about punching people in the face." Bethany said with a sigh.

"I know. I apologized to Remus." Sirius got to his feet and jumped over the back of the sofa to close the distance between the two of them. It bothered him that she was out of his reaching distance.

"Why did you do it in the first place?" Bethany asked looking up into the stormy eyes she liked so much. She really hated to be mad at Sirius, not that she was mad at him anymore after her little talk with Remus, but she should be.

"Honestly… I don't know. I guess I got so use to being the one to sit beside you that when I suddenly wasn't something snapped. If it makes you happier I got a detention for decking Remus and have to clean cauldrons with Slughorn."

Bethany let out a giggle. "That does make me a little happier." She teased as her shoulder nudged Sirius as she passed him heading for the couch. Sirius broke into a grin.

"So what you doing up so late, sunshine?" Sirius asked taking up the space beside her. She really was just too cute sitting there. Her glasses made her look like a cute librarian with a sophisticated look. Well, as sophisticated one can look in melon plaid pajamas.

"I couldn't sleep. It seems to be worse at night. I have nothing to distract me. I didn't want to wake Lily up. Why are you up so late?" Bethany asked.

"I never have been a good sleeper. Too much going on in my head, plus there are the nightmares." Sirius said looking back into the fire.

"Nightmares?" Bethany asked. She could see Sirius was going into a dark place in his mind. The storm in his eyes going near black. There was a lot about Sirius she didn't know. But he has suffered a great many things that much she was sure of.

She reached out and took his larger hand in her own. His hands were so large they seemed to wrap around her whole hand. They showed great strength and were always so warm. They gave her so much comfort, she was glad to return the favor, hoping he got just as much comfort from her hands.

Sirius looked down at Bethany's hand holding his own. Her small thump drawing soothing circles on the top of hand. Once again he marveled at how their hands seemed to fit perfectly with each others. He didn't know how he deserved a girl as kind and caring as her. He thanked his lucky star.

Sirius lifted his head till his eyes locked with her own. He contemplated how much he was willing to share with her. His past wasn't an easy one, and he couldn't bare the thought of her pitying him. He was suppose to take care of her, not the other way around.

"I was brought up in a very old fashioned pure blood home. When I got sorted into Gryffindor, and it was made clear my views were different of that of my family… well lets say it wasn't pleasant. My father tried beating the Gryffindor out of me, my brother no longer looked up to me, never being in the same room as me longer then it took for him to get out when I walked in. And my dearest mother was less then loving and made sure to let me know every chance she got how such a horrid son I turned out to be, among other things. My memories are my nightmares."

Bethany found it hard to breath as she listened to what Sirius was saying. Her hand gripped his tighter as she felt a tear slide down her cheek. James told her Sirius' had hardships in his life, she never thought anything like this.

"You have gone through so much pain… No one should have to go though such. You should have been loved and cherished." Bethany's voice didn't come out more then a whisper.

Bethany looked up and examined his face, really taking it in for the first time. He was beautiful. Every feature strong and sharp. His raven black hair fell almost elegantly to his shoulders, his bangs sweeping almost over his deep grey stormy eyes. There wasn't a flaw other then a slash in his right eyebrow from a scar. Bethany lifted her free hand, her finger gently creasing the tiny mark as if she was afraid she would hurt him.

"Did your dad… Did he do this?" Her voice cracked, her heart nearly stopping as she saw his nod in conformation.

His eyes were locked on her features, his breathing shallow as emotions he didn't understand rose to the surface. He wanted to kiss her. To have her fingers trace against every scar he had, erasing the pain and replacing it with this pleasant feeling he was feeling now.

"They were wrong about you Sirius. You surpassed all their expectations and turned into a better man then your father could ever hope to be. You are strong and brave. You are kind and understanding. You have a good heart Sirius, and I am blessed to have you in my life."

The wall Sirius had built around himself fell. He gazed into Bethany's eyes shocked to not find pity or even that she felt sorry for him. She was proud of him. Once again he wondered what he did to deserve someone so angelic as her.

Sirius felt himself leaning forward slowly and he couldn't seem to tell himself to stop. No one has ever made him feel so many different emotions the way Bethany had in such a short time. It scared him, and excited him at the same time.

Bethany felt her breath caught in her throat. Her gaze fell to Sirius' lips, his hot breath fanning against her own. He was going to kiss her, and suddenly she couldn't think of a reason for her not to want it to happen. Her tongue poked out to wet her suddenly dry lips as she started to lean forward just enough to almost reach him. Her mismatched eyes fluttered close as she felt his warm hand brush against her cheek lightly. This was really going to happen.

Out of nowhere there was a loud 'THUD' making both jump in surprise. Bethany let out a tiny scream. The moment was gone, and they both seemed to come out of the trance they seemed to fall into. Bethany blushed as Sirius cleared his throat as his eyes fell to the floor. He didn't know weather to thank or curse the book that was laying now innocently on the rug in front of the sofa.

"So what are you reading?" He asked to break the tension in the air. He leaned forward and picked up the book, handing it back while reading the title. "City of Ashes…"

"Yeah it's a fictional book, the last book I found out that Jace and Cassy are siblings but I have a hard time believing that. Cassy is trying to save her mom from her psycho father. Its pretty interesting… though this is the third book I can read it to you."

"That sounds good." Sirius smiled.

Bethany smiled one of her bright smile at Sirius. She always used to read to Adam, it had helped him sleep. It was a routine she enjoyed.

Sirius' eyes went wide a split second as Bethany snuggled up into his side, her knees drawn to her chest. She pushed her glasses up her nose before opening the book to the start of chapter one. Her voice was soft and low as she read over the words. Sirius' finger started to twirl a loss strand of her hair as he listened quietly, just enjoying the simplicity of the moment.

* * *

><p><em>ame_black: Ah! So close! Curse you gravity for interrupting the moment! It may seem like it's moving fast for some people, and others it's not moving fast enough but you know what? Sirius and Bethany will kiss when they kiss and it'll eventually happen. Fave, love, bookmark, review, whatever!<em>


	17. 17 Letter of Importance

_ame: Greetings in the new year! It's been a crazy busy season! But here it is, after a (reasonable) delay, the continuation of the story!_

_Disclaimer: Still nothing, darn!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Letter of Importance<strong>

Saturday; Bethany and Lily sat at the breakfast table alone. It wasn't uncommon for Sirius and James to sleep in. Bethany knew they had been wandering around the castle after curfew, but that little detail, she figured, was best if Lily didn't know. What was odd was the fact that Remus wasn't present.

"I wonder if Remus is getting sick." Bethany brought up, pushing a nearly full bowl of creamy wheat away. "He has been looking rather pale lately."

"Maybe. He does have a weak immune system so if there is a bug going around he is bound to catch it. Poor guy." Lily said all-knowingly. Bethany nodded her agreement.

Abruptly, Lily sat up straighter in her spot. Her long fingers brushed through her already perfect red curls that Beth knew her friend spent an hour and a half on this morning. A smile graced her lips and that was all Bethany needed to know. There was a lot more going on between Lily and James then she let on.

"Good morning, sleepyheads." Lily greeted, though she couldn't seem to dim her smile.

"Good morning my Lily-flower, Remington, I hope you slept well?" James smiled sitting down next to Lily. "Your hair looks really beautiful today." James complemented, and suddenly they were off into their own world.

"Morning." Sirius said as he plopped himself down on the bench beside Bethany. He barely managed to cover a yawn before reaching for some toast.

"Good morning Sirius. So how was your lack of sleep? Do anything exciting?" Bethany smiled.

To this, Sirius grinned. They were going to be in so much trouble if they got caught. "Oh you know, nothing out of the ordinary. Went down a few hidden passages, scared a ghost, painted Flitch's office hot pink and his stupid cat orange. A typical Friday evening."

"You painted Flitch's office…" Bethany crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him. Sirius got worried. "You didn't invite me?"

Sirius laughed a husky bark like laugh. And here he was worried! He should of knew better. Bethany was never against their pranks like Lily was. "Sorry, next time perhaps."

"I'll hold you to it, mate." Beth grinned.

Sirius started to fill his plate as Bethany turned to figure out what Lily was talking about. He glanced over, reaching for Bethany's cup. He frowned. She had hardly touched any of her breakfast. This just wouldn't do.

Bethany tensed up as she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck. She hadn't forgotten the other night and their close encounter. A blush tinted her cheeks, as her mismatched eyes closed in anticipation.

"You really need to eat more, Bethany." Sirius whispered in her ear, tucking a loss strand behind it in the process. He admired the small butterfly earrings she had in with a little amethyst stone in the center.

Bethany turned to face Sirius once again with a guilty expression. "I know… I'm just.. not hungry. I did try." She ended with a little pout, which Sirius had to admit looked adorable.

"Come on, try a little harder. Here." Sirius gave Bethany a half of his egg and bacon sandwich he made. "Food always tastes better when it's somebody else's."

Bethany shook her head but took the offered sandwich. "Is that why you always steal my pumpkin juice?" She had to give him credit for trying.

"Yes that is part of it." Sirius smiled as he reached out for her cup like he was going to do and took a rather large sip despite the glare from Bethany.

"What's the other part?" Beth asked, idly wondering if she was going to regret it.

"I do it cause I know it annoys you." Sirius said with a lopsided grin. Bethany's heart fluttered at the sight. He had never grinned like that before… It complemented his face in a way she couldn't describe but suddenly she wanted to see it more often, and she wanted to be the one to make him smile it.

"It's a good thing I like you so much or otherwise we'd be having a problem right now." Bethany said sticking out her tongue at him before taking a bite out of the sandwich seeing as Sirius seemed to be waiting for her to do so.

Sirius just chuckled getting back to his own food.

Owl's came shortly after. Both girls got a letter from Lily's mom, just wanting to know how school was going over-all. Lily got a new magazine called 'Glam Witch'. As well as the 'Daily Prophet'. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Bethany seemed to be frozen as she looked down at a rather thick envelop in her hands. The front had her name in big curvy writing, one she didn't recognize, but that wasn't what gave her pause. On the back was a wax seal. One she knew as well as the back of her hand.

"What is it Bethany?" Sirius asked looking up from his Quidditch World News letter.

"It's the Remington family crest…" She said. She knew the shield adorned with the phoenix, the helmet, and the two lions on top anywhere. This was her family's crest. She was about to open it but paused when she noticed that everyone around her, even from neighboring tables, was watching. "I'm going to go back to the common room, okay guys?" She didn't wait for a reply as she stood up.

Sirius was on his feet right after her, abandoning the last bit of his breakfast. "I'll walk with you." He followed her out, aware of the eyes that followed.

James and Lily looked at each other in concern before Lily spoke up. "Is Remus not feeling well?" she changed topic.

With a lopsided grin, James rubbed the back of his head. "Nah, he's not feeling so good now. We took him to Madam Pomfrey's last night. He should be good in a day or two."

"He should really have more oranges and fruit, get all the vitamins he needs to not get sick so often." Lily commented.

James gave a non-committal noise as he quickly drank some juice to swallow his answer. Boy, oh boy…

* * *

><p>Bethany hardly spoke on the way to the tower. She was looking intently at the family crest, before looking back at the cursive writing on the front.<p>

Sirius caught a glimpse of it, recognizing the writing. He blinked. "That's James' dad's writing." He told her as they went up the steps of the moving staircases.

She looked up at him in surprise. He knew who it was from? "His dad? Then that mean's it's from… It's from the business?" she furrowed her brows trying to guess as to why Mr. Potter would be writing her at school. "Did something happen…?" she looked back down at the letter.

"Don't jump to any guesses as to what until you read it." Sirius advised her.

"Right."

They told the password to the Fat Lady and were let in. The common room was empty, as most students were up and about for the day. They sat down on the couch, side by side. Bethany took a few breaths, turning the letter over in her hands to look at the seal again.

"All right." She broke the seal and opened it.

Bethany pulled out a few folded pieces of parchment, and a small pile of slips, which she happened to catch the title of one. "Termination slips?"

"Oh joy. Are you fired already?" Sirius gave a chuckle, knowing that it wouldn't be in her name.

"Funny." Bethany unfolded the letter and started to read it. She gave a snort. "James' dad is called 'Hadrian'?"

"Harry for short." Sirius inputted. "He hates his name but it's grand for business. I wanna name my kid Hadrian, just to piss him off." He laughed.

"That is so cruel. But… I guess it's better than 'Sue'."

"Who names their boy 'Sue'?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"The guy in Johnny Cash's song, that's who!" Bethany stated.

Sirius paused for a moment. "He's a singer from across the pond, right?"

Bethany dropped the papers in her lap and applauded. "You know your muggle artists!"

He bowed his head dramatically. "Thank you, thank you."

Bethany resumed reading the letter and stopped half-way through. She lifted up her wand and pointed to the stairway. "Accio glasses!" Within seconds, the purple frames that Bethany wore flew down and in to her hand. "I am going to need these." She put them on and looked back down at the letter.

"I'm never going to get over the fact that you wear glasses." Sirius commented. She just looked so damn cute in them.

"Better only for reading that to be stuck with them like James."

Sirius didn't comment, but he honestly wouldn't mind. He watched as Bethany read through the parchments until she got to the last one, which she paused and rubbed the bridge of her nose under her glasses.

She sighed. "Seems like there's been some back dealing going on… Information about my parents whereabouts being one of them." Bethany looked up at Sirius. "Harry has evidence on who the main conspirator is. My signature is needed on the documents to make it final."

"Who?" Sirius asked. He couldn't believe that someone would do that to her parents. He knew it was most likely because of the war but the Remington Auror Enterprise was so powerful… Then again, there were many people who got corrupted when involved with that power.

Bethany looked down at the paper, not wanting to meet Sirius eyes. "Edmund Pettigrew. My dad's personal assistant."

Sirius tensed. Wormtail's father.

"It makes sense… He's always there. He was given documents to put away and practically ran everything. He knew who was who and what was what. So if there was something missing, no one would have known unless he said so." She sighed. "I just.." Bethany shook her head. "They don't know why he did it, but he's going to be on trial next week."

Sirius slowly nodded. It would explain Peter's odd behavior since the year started. "I'll go talk to James. I'll leave you to your signing." He stood up. "Don't get a wrist cramp, okay?" he joked.

"If I do, you can kiss it better." Bethany stood up with all her papers. "I'll come find you later, okay?"

"Sure thing." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Just remember, I—we are here for you." Sirius corrected himself.

Beth gave a smile up at him. "Thank you." They both turned; Sirius going to the exit while Bethany went to the stairway to the girls' dorm.

She sat down on her bed, setting down the formal letters along with the termination slips, but held the last letter—a personal one from Harry—in her hands.

_"Bethany,_

_I am so sorry for what has happened. Ben was a good friend of mine, and Victoria was great with advice. Believe me when I say that everyone at the company sends their hearts out to you. I made it my personal goal to find out who betrayed your family's trust and good nature, and it makes my heart heavy to find this out._

_We all trusted Edmund. We knew he was acting a bit off for a couple months now, but figured it was due to the divorce he was going through. I want you to know that I will personally be conducting this trial. Albus will be present, along with Croutch and Mad-Eye, the Minister himself, as well as a few higher-ups in the Ministry._

_I will send you updates as frequently as I can. This is your company, Bethany. You not only deserve to know, but you need to know. It doesn't seem like the greatest idea to throw you in to the business world after school like a greenhorn (is that what kid's call it these days?) after-all. Irregardless, I want to help you every step of the way until you feel confident._

_Seeing as how we can't trust anybody with the company, Albus and I have talked about possible solutions and we had the idea of creating a group of trusted loyal people who will be willing to stand up against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. It will be dangerous, obviously (war is like that apparently), but we need to take a stand. Dumbledore will be awaiting your approval and input before we put together the list of people and send out party favors. …Eva just smacked me and told me that this is not something to joke about. She's watching my spelling, apparently. Ah well, I love her still._

_Dangit woman! Yes, she hit me again. That one hurt this time._

_Anyways, this is not just a personal letter, it's a VERY personally letter. Is that Lily girl that James is hung on just as violent? It would explain a few things. Like father like son! Proud of that boy._

_In all seriousness, Bethany –no, not Sirius (though he is a fine boy)—I want you to know that my family is more than willing to help you, and that if there is anything you need, just let me know. Especially boy advice, I'm good with th—OW. Again. Violence. Ow. But really, a man's advice would be good for guy advice. I know how they work. Trust me, I'm male. Just ask my wife. Actually… don't. Not the greatest idea. Don't do it. Just don't._

_..Damnit woman, this has to stop! I'm going to get brain damage! Now I forgot what I was going to say before. Advice! Right. Uh…_

_Skimming… oh right. Boys. If you find one that you fancy or fancies you, if you don't know how to get rid of them or don't know how to keep them, come to me first. Trust me, I'm a Potter. We know our love and all that mushy stuff._

_So without much else to say for this letter, until next time._

_Sincerely, Harry._

_P.S- Don't call me Hadrian._

_P.P.S- Get Sirius to owl Eva. She's worried sick about that boy seeing as he won't respond back to her letters. Kid's like a second son to us."_

Bethany couldn't help but laugh at a few spots in the letter, her spirits lifted. "Now I know why James is like that. He's a mini 'Harry'. Poor Lily, poor Eva."

Taking up her quill and ink, she looked over the slips, reading each one carefully before signing her name in the required area. She would make up a letter in reply later in the day. Bethany had business with Dumbledore first.

* * *

><p><em>Ame: And there we go! I didn't know what James' father's name was but it makes it fun to have that name! I hope you all got a good giggle out of the letter cause it was a hoot to write it! Bookmark, fave, review, whatever~<em>


End file.
